Two Hearts : One Love
by flannel-SHIRT
Summary: [FINISHED] Kikyou or Kagome ? In a life or death situation, Inuyasha will have to pick the right girl before he regrets it for a lifetime. The ultimate sacrifice, the ultimate loss. [dividerless]
1. Seeing is Believing

**Disclaimer **: Don't own Inuyasha, don't sue, unless you want pocket lint.

" SIT ! " hollered a pissed off Kagome. Her eyes widened with anger and fists clenched tightly.

Inuyasha banged to the floor, groaning in pain.

" Lady Kagome, Inuyasha was very rude to mention Kikyou, but why are you so angered ? All he said was if we past Inuyasha Forest, we might see her. What, has this have any of your business ? " said Miroku calmly.

Kagome blushes intensely, " DO I HAVE TO SIT YOU TOO MIROKU ?! " she shrieked, still blushing. Instantly, Miroku was found behind Sango,

" Guess not, Kagome. " Sango sighed, and bashed Miroku on the head as she felt a hand on her tush.

Inuyasha, who was getting up from all the dirt growled, " You know what Kagome ? I think you're JEALOUS ! "

" JEALOUS OF WHAT ? I have NO idea what you're talking about .. HALF BREED ! " Instantly, Kagome slapped her hand over her mouth. _What have I said ? Why **am** I so angered ? _

Inuyasha's face quickly cringed in surprise and anger. _Only Kouga says stuff like that ! How dare she .. _" YOU STUPID WENCH ! YOU KNOW WHAT ? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE. YOU SHOULD RUN OFF AND GO BACK HOME IF ALL I CARE ! AND GUESS WHAT ? I WONT COME AFTER YOU ! " Inuyasha turned around and sprinted off. Shippou, who was on Sango's shoulder huffed, " INUYASHA COME BACK HERE ! "

Kagome stood there through all of Inuyasha's yelling in silence. _Is that what he really wants of me ? _

" Oh Kagome ! You know how sensitive Inuyasha is. You're NOT going to leave .. are you ? " Sango asked, concerned.

Shippou started to wail, " YOU CANT LEAVE AGAIN KAGOME ! I'LL MISS YOU ! " he sniffed.

" No Shippou, I wont. " Kagome sighed. " I'm just going to take a walk okay ? Don't come after me, Inuyasha will get mad. " Kagome smiled weakly at her friends and walked off in a daze.

" Why care about Inuyasha if he would be mad or not, Kagome ? " Miroku called after her, before receiving a whack on the head by Sango.

Kagome walked along, leaving her friends behind and thought deeply._ Inuyasha's probably so pissed off at me right now. Me and my BIG mouth. Ugh. Miroku was right. Why do I care so much ? No .. _Kagome stopped walking, sighed and sat down next to a shady tree. _Do I really love him ? _Kagome burst out laughing. _Why would I love that stupid arrogant no-brain half dog demon ? _Kagome smiled to herself. _Because he's handsome, brave and is always protecting you no matter what ! _A voice in Kagome's head suddenly said. _SHUT UP ! _Kagome thought, her face burning up. _Well, it IS kind of true .. huh, what the ? _Kagome looked up at the tree she was leaning on, feeling a strange warm feeling. It was the Goshinboku tree. She sighed and smiled secretly. _This was where Inuyasha and I met. _She could almost hear his husky voice yelling at her, calling her "KIKYOU" over and over. Kagome remembered the name, and shuddered with sadness. _Why must Inuyasha always think of her ? Why her ? Why not .. me ? ___

" Dog-face left you again, eh Kagome ? " a voice suddenly appeared behind her.

" SIT !!! " screeched Kagome, thinking it was Inuyasha.

" Why are you thinking about him Kagome ? Its just me. Kouga. " Kouga's confident face appeared behind her and smiled arrogantly.

" Oh .. hey K-Kouga. " Kagome stammered, embarrassed.

" Kagome, why are you here ? Did the dumb mutt face hurt you .. or ... "

" No, Kouga. " Kagome laughed lightly, " I'm just clearing up my mind. Um, we kind of had a argument, that's all .. " Kagome froze halfway. _Why the hell did I tell KOUGA of all people ? I guess because he cares. If Inuyasha ever see me with him like this .. he'll .._

Suddenly, she felt a warm embrace of fur and muscles bounding her. " K-Kouga ? " she asked, surprised.

In a surprisingly gentle and tender voice, Kouga murmured, " You don't have to think about him all the time, Kagome. You really don't need him. He doesn't even protect you and goes off with that damned Kikyou. You're MY woman now. " Kouga hugged her tighter, and Kagome relaxed. _This is kinda nice .. _

" Yeah .. " Kagome said absentmindly, her worries suddenly drifted off, melting into Kouga's soft fur.

Inuyasha sprinted off, pissed off at what Kagome said to him. _How dare that stupid wench call me a HALF BREED ? out of all these people, KAGOME calls me a HALF BREED ! whats next ? Shippou sitting me ? _Inuyasha growled in annoyance, and sat down to think. _Why did Kagome care so much when I mentioned Kikyou anyways ? Is she .. jealous ? _Inuyasha started to laugh. _Yeah right .. jealous for what reason ? _Inuyasha continued to smirk to himself, when he heard two voices behind the bush he was sitting on. He turned around and listened with his ears twitching. __

" K-Kouga ? " gasped a voice.

"You have to think about him all the time, Kagome. You really don't need him. He doesn't even protect you and goes off with that damned Kikyou. You're MY woman now. " There was a sound of ruffling, like two bodies embracing.

" Yeah .. " There was another sound of ruffling. Like somebody was burying deeper into the other person's arms.

Inuyasha teeth started to bare. He recognized those two voices. KAGOME AND KOUGA ! _How dare that bitch diss MY Kikyou, leave me and go to .. to .. HIM ! THAT DAMNED WOLF BAG ! How could she do this to me .. _Inuyasha was so tempted to leap out when Kagome started to talk. __

" Thanks Kouga. You're much _more_ sensitive than Inuyasha. Thank you."

" No problem .. " Inuyasha clenched his fists into a ball, sinking his claws in his palm. He growled as he peered through the bush and saw ..

KOUGA WAS KISSING KAGOME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And did she give a damn ? NO !

He couldn't take it anymore, he leapt out the bushes and sprinted off, careful not to make too much sound so that Kouga wouldn't sense him.

" KOUGA ! " Kagome pulled away abruptly and whacked Kouga across the face. Kouga stumbled back, still smiling from the kiss.

" What's the matter Kagome, my love ? Feeling shy ? "

" Err .. don't do that anymore .. o-okay ? I have to go, Kouga, the others are probably worrying. " Kagome scampered off, leaving a satisfied Kouga behind.

" Inuyasha ? Where have you been ? We were wondering where you went. Kagome just walked off, I think she was a tad upset when you screamed at her. Inuyasha ? Are you listening ? " called out Miroku, breaking into Inuyasha's angry thoughts when he approached them.

_I can't believe it. KAGOME KISSED KOUGA. I haven't even SEEN Kikyou, and I just MENTION her name, she goes off, KISSING WOLF BOY! _Inuyasha was still growling with anger when he woke from his thoughts, hearing the monk's voice.__

" Shut up Miroku. You have no damn right telling ME what to do. Why don't you go tell Kagome's little wolf boy all this shit ? " Inuyasha barked and walked off a distance and sat down, his legs crossed, tucking his arms in his sleeves.

" What did Inuyasha mean by telling us to tell Kouga ? " asked Sango when Inuyasha was walked away from them.

" MAYBE INUYASHA SAW KAGOME AND KOUGA TOGETHER ! " yelled out Shippou, Sango quickly shushed him.

" Inuyasha has very good hearing, Shippou, don't yell so loud. Miroku, you think this is .. " Sango paused as she felt a hand groping her butt.

**_WHACK_** ! " YOU STUPID MONK, YOU'D GROPE AT A TIME LIKE THIS ! " Kagome heard as she walked a distance near her friends.

" What happened guys ? I'm back from my walk. " Kagome announced as she chuckled at the bump on Miroku's head.

" Kagome ! Where have you been ? Inuyasha came back, and he looks pretty peeved off for some reason ! He said we should go tell Kouga .. " Sango slapped her hand over Shippou's loud mouth, as Kagome stared at Sango and Shippou suspiciously.

" What about Kouga ? " asked Kagome, eyeing the two of them.

" It seems, Lady Kagome, that Inuyasha, thought you and Kouga were together for a while when he came back. We don't know what he meant though. Um, _were_ you seeing Kouga ? " Miroku explained, recovering from his injury.

" OH NO ! " squealed Kagome. " Kouga saw me alone and he came up to me ! HE KISSED ME ! Do you think Inuyasha saw ? "

" WHAT !!!!!!!!! " yelled all three of her friends, staring at her like she was crazy.

" WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU KISS KOUGA, KAGOME ! HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY ? " yelled Shippou, as he jumped up and down.

" He kissed me Shippou ! He kissed me when I wasn't noticing ! " protested Kagome, panicking.

" Maybe you should talk to Inuyasha, Kagome. He's very upset right now. " suggested Sango, as she gave Miroku the evil eye, as he neared her butt again.

" Yeah .. " Kagome nodded and walked up to Inuyasha and plopped down next to him nervously.

" Hi Inuyasha .. you know the time when I called you a half breed ? I was wrong .. "

Inuyasha just huffed and turned his head. _Oh why does he have to make it so difficult for me .. why cant he listen to MY side of the story for once ? I always let him go on the KIKYOU thing, why cant he give me a break with Kouga ? _Suddenly, all this came over Kagome's head as Inuyasha spoked arrogantly, " Damn right you were wrong. And you know, I SAW you with Kouga. I always thought you were stupid, but not THAT stupid. Stupid enough to kiss the flea-bag. I was just SICKENED ! " Inuyasha retorted, as he sniffed with disgust.__

That was just the last straw for Kagome. " LISTEN INUYASHA ! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO ! AT LEAST HE'S MORE COMPASSIONATE THAN YOU ! YOU HAVE NO FEELINGS AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME ! I SHOULD LEAVE FOR GOOD ! " Kagome bolted up, her eyes filled with hot tears.

" WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD ! " Inuyasha got up after her and stared at her with narrowed eyes. " At least _Kikyou_ had better sense ! I don't even know WHAT I saw in you ! You're just a mere JEWEL DETECTOR to me ! _Kikyou's_ my TRUE love ! You mean NOTHING to me, Kagome ! " blurted out Inuyasha, furious with Kagome's attitude.

Kagome stood there, trembling from head to toe. _He hates me. I see it now. He'll always love Kikyou no matter what she has done to me. Even if she kills me. _Kagome turned around slowly and sighed, her shoulders shaking. " You're right Inuyasha. I'm nothing BUT a jewel detector. But you know what ? " Kagome turned and stared at Inuyasha with such cold and hateful eyes, it frightened Inuyasha for a moment, " At least I'm smart enough not to love a dead miko. " With those final insults, Kagome ran for it. She left her bag, bows and arrows but she didn't care. She couldn't let Inuyasha see her cry. Not now. She wasn't suppose to care, but she did, her heart was heavy as she pounded her shoes and leapt inside Inuyasha Forest. __

Inuyasha stood there, watching Kagome flee. He felt stung by the words Kagome, the soft cheerful positive Kagome, had shot at him. Her eyes were so calm and dark, it was frightening. **_At least I'm smart enough not to love a dead miko. _**She had said before running off. _WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW ? _Thought Inuyasha, his claws flexing uncontrollably.

" Inuyasha. Perhaps you should go after .. " started Miroku, but ceased as Inuyasha gave him a death glare.

" Why ? Because she can't detect anymore jewel shards ? I don't care if she goes home and seals that stupid well. We were better off without her. " Inuyasha turned around and walked off.

Kagome continued running, crying like she wouldn't cry again. It hurt so much for her to insult Inuyasha like that, especially when Inuyasha always gets hurt protecting Kagome. But Kagome didn't care if Inuyasha didn't fight for her, she just wanted him to love her like he loved _Kikyou_. She didn't know why but that was all she wanted in this world right now. That was all she was thinking when she ran into Inuyasha Forest, blinded by tears. She tripped and knocked right into the Goshinkobu Tree, where she and Inuyasha united in the first place.

" WHY ? WHY ME WHY ME ! " Kagome screeched, pounding at the tree. _Why did I have to meet him ? Why .. _

" You are having this treatment because you don't deserve Inuyasha. " a cold spine-chilling voice replied her.

Kagome jerked around, alarmed. " W-whose there ?! " _Damn ..__ I-I don't have my bow and arrows. _She quickly wiped away her tears, trying to look tough at her enemy who started to approach her.

A pale miko, with raven black hair, dressed in a white a red kimono was seen. " What you said really hurt Inuyasha, now, he doesn't care if you go home and seal the well. He said so himself. " Kikyou's chilly voice rang into the empty forest, piercing Kagome's heart.

" Did .. did he really say that ? " Kagome squeaked helplessly. _He hates me .. ?_

Kikyou smiled and she laughed. Laughed a scary, victorious, laugh. " Why of course Kagome ! He hates you ! He only loves **me**, and was sworn to protect **me**, has he not say so ? I wanted to help you, Kagome, by destroying you from all your pain and suffering, but you decided to return to the ungrateful half dog demon. " Kikyou bored her eyes into Kagome, making Kagome flinch.

" INUYASHA WOULD NEVER SAY THAT ! YOU WOULD NEVER HELP ME ! STOP IT .. just stop it .. " Kagome crumpled to the floor, crying all over again.

" Poor Kagome. I will free you from all this pain. I will stop. After I destroy you. " Kikyou held her bow and arrow in place, aiming right at the lost Kagome on the ground. " Free you. I will free you Kagome. Just don't move .. " Kikyou's grey eyes was growing with hatred, she aimed and let the arrow go .. right at Kagome's heart.

**A/N :**My first fanfix, it's not the best but please, be nice =)


	2. Silenced Truth

Inuyasha stomped along the ground, still seething with anger of what Kagome had said to him. But he wasn't thinking about all that. _I'm not THAT stupid, I'm not blind. Kagome thought I wouldn't see it ? Feh .. _Inuyasha kicked a pebble as he trudged along in front of the silent group. _I SAW her cry. She didn't have to be tough. I-I just don't know why she would say such a thing. I mean, it's KAGOME. Not ME ! _Inuyasha was still clouded by his thoughts when he heard Miroku gasp, " Kikyou's soul collectors ! " he whispered.

Inuyasha broke away from his thoughts and turned to the direction Miroku was gazing at. There flew several of Kikyou's soul collectors gliding inside Inuyasha Forest.

" WAIT A SEC ! " screeched Sango, as she grabbed her boomerang, " Kagome's in there ! "

Inuyasha suddenly growled, " Lets go. " For a moment, he forgot all about what Kagome said, he just wanted to save her from whatever harm she was in. Quickly, Inuyasha leapt ahead of everybody and raced inside Inuyasha Forest ..

" Kagome, you won't have to suffer any longer. " Kikyou announced under her breath, drawing her arrow. She let the arrow go at Kagome ..

Kagome was still crying over Inuyasha when suddenly, her body was pulled away from the Goshinkobu Tree and flew across the forest. _I-Inuyasha ? _She thought weakly. No, no silvery white hair was flowing above her, no red haori wrapped around a masculine body, no piercing amber eyes, no Inuyasha. Instead, it was the Shiko no Tama. She was in danger, and it saved her life. " K-Kikyou ! Why are you trying to kill me .. ? " Kagome had no time to finish her question. Kikyou, furious that the arrow did not hit Kagome. She lunged at the helpless girl on the ground with her bows and arrows onto place, " DIE ! " Kikyou ordered as she flew right to Kagome's face.

She was just inches away from Kagome, when suddenly, Kagome vanished. Kikyou, in surprise, lost her balance and slammed right into the Goshinkobu Tree.

" Kikyou ! " yelled the voice that pulled Kagome away from Kikyou's reach.

" I-Inuyasha .. ? " Kagome watched in relief as the dog demon lay her on the ground. But instantly, she tensed up as she watched Inuyasha fly to Kikyou, who had injured herself from hitting into the tree.

" Kikyou ! Kikyou ! Are you alright ? " Inuyasha's voice was tender and caring, Kagome wanted to die right on that spot.

" I .. Inuyasha .. " Kikyou murmured. " Y-you saved me. "

Inuyasha immediately dropped her, but grabbed hold of her again, " Saved you ? How ? "

Kagome, who was still a distance away from the two, trembled. _No Inuyasha ! It was her who hurt me ! Ask her how ! _

" I almost died. I was almost shot by the arrow. You caught me attacking Kagome. I was only doing what I was suppose to do. " Kikyou watched carefully as Inuyasha's face turned angry. _Soon, Inuyasha.__ You and I shall go together into the place we were destined to be. Hell. _

" K-Kagome shot you .. with an arrow ? " Inuyasha stuttered, not believing his ears.

" NO INUYASHA ! DON'T BELIEVE HER ! I DON'T EVEN _HAVE _MY BOW AND ARROWS WITH ME ! " Kagome screeched, but suddenly, slimy cold soul collectors surrounded her, mumbling her words.

" Yeah Kikyou. Kagome don't have her bow and arrows. What do you mean ? " Inuyasha continued in his gentle voice.

" She used mine, Inuyasha. She used mine. Ooh .. " Kikyou's eyelids drooped and she fell, motionless.

" Kikyou ! Kikyou ! Wake up ! No Kikyou ! " Inuyasha screamed in vain as he shook the miko violently. " No .. Kikyou .. "

" She's alright Inuyasha. She's just weak from battle. " Miroku called as he and the others caught up with the scene.

" Kagome ! Are you alright ? " asked Sango, as she bent down next to Kagome. It seemed the soul collectors had flew off.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Inuyasha shot her the coldest glance she's ever saw, " Fuck that Sango. It's Kikyou you're suppose to be tending. Not the .. murderer. " Inuyasha emphasized the last word, and turned back to the unconscious Kikyou.

" What ? Kagome ! Kagome ! You attacked Kikyou ? But .. why ? "

Again, Kagome opened her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes, " Sango ! Did you not fucking hear me ?! I said LEAVE KAGOME ALONE. She _deserves _what she has done to my Kikyou ! " yelled Inuyasha, more furious than ever.

_Your Kikyou ? _Thought Kagome miserably. " Inuyasha .. I .. "

Inuyasha grunted as he lifted the dead miko, " Miroku, Sango, I'm going back to Kaede's hut first. You guys catch up after. " He didn't even bother with Kagome's name.

" O-o-okay Inuyasha. But be careful. " warned Miroku, as he glided up to Sango and Kagome.

Suddenly, Kagome shrieked. " INUYASHA YOU BASTARD ! You won't even hear MY side of the story ! How do you know Kikyou's not .. "

" Shut up Kagome ! Don't be all angelic about this shit ! Don't say you did nothing, because I'll have a fucking hard time believing cause you ruin _everything. _Why should I believe you _now _? " interrupted Inuyasha, his voice loud and mad.

" Inuyasha .. I .. didn't .. " Kagome's lower lip trembled but Inuyasha continued.

" I don't need this shit and Kikyou doesn't either ! You know fucking what ? The next time I see you guys I expect Kagome BACK in her own time ! I don't even care if you seal the well ! Because I would _never_ care ! " Inuyasha's words poured out recklessly out of him.

_So he DID say that. I thought Kikyou was lying. But she didn't .. _Kagome dropped to her knees and stared blankly at the ground. Sango and Miroku exchanged worried glances, as Shippou began to cry.

" Shut up you stupid kitsune ! You should leave too ! You should all leave ! I don't need you all ! " Inuyasha screamed and ran off with Kikyou in his arms.

Sango looked on as Inuyasha disappeared from view, " What has gotten into him .. ? "

Miroku shook his head. " He's probably just mad. You know how it is. But the important thing is about Kagome. Is she alright ? "

They both peered down at Kagome, whose eyes were hidden by her bangs. But they could all see tear drops staining the earthen ground beneath her. A second later, Kagome fell motionless to the ground. She was unconscious.

" Poor girl. So stressed up. Come on Miroku, bring Kirara over here. We'll put her .. " Sango froze as her fists clenched.

**_BANG !_******" There goes my fantasy .. " sighed Miroku, his hand dropping from Sango's butt to the bump on his head.

Kagome woke up, pain throbbing in her head. She could remember everything perfectly. Inuyasha wanted her gone. And here she was, in KAEDE'S HUT, where INUYASHA and Kikyou were. Kagome sat up and sighed. _Nobody would notice if I just left. Maybe I should gather up my stuff and just .. leave. Forever. _Kagome slowly stumbled up and retrieved her bag next to her. She was about to pick up her bow and arrows when she paused. _No. This will remind me of Inuy .. uh .. Feudal Japan too much. I'll leave this here for Shippou to remember me. _Kagome felt a wave of guilt when Shippou would find out his second ' mother ' would leave him. _He'll survive. He'll always have Sango. _Kagome smiled to herself, and picked up her bag. _I'll just tiptoe out and .._

" Kagome ? You're awake. I'm so glad. " Sango's voice appeared from behind her. Kagome jumped half a foot.

" H-hi Sango. " Kagome replied cheerfully, trying to cover up her disappointed look.

Sango walked up to Kagome and laid a hand on her shoulder, " Oh Kagome, don't leave. Inuyasha didn't take the stuff he said. He was just mad cause he thought you hurt Kikyou. I know you didn't, but Inuyasha will be hard to convince. He likes you, I _know _he does. And I know _you _like him too.Don't leave. It'll be so hard without you. " Sango's eyes started to water, and Kagome smiled back at her. " Oh I'm so sorry Sango. Of course I wouldn't leave, what made you think that ? " Sango stared at the backpack on Kagome's shoulder, " Sure .. "

The two started to giggle when a white haired dog demon stormed in. His wander to Sango, then go Kagome, but quickly looked away to the hidden lump in the corner. It was Kikyou. She was there the whole time ? Did she hear Sango and Kagome's conversation ? Oh well .. it wasn't important was it ?

" Hey Sango, what's that _thing _doing here ? I thought she went back to her _own _time ? " Inuyasha casually said to Sango, trying to avoid Kagome's eyes.

" Go look after Kikyou, Inuyasha. " Sango sighed as she held back Kagome from saying anything.

" No need to tell me. " Inuyasha rushed to Kikyou quickly, which made Kagome's heart throb even more. _How can he care for her so much ? Oh yeah ..he l .. l .. likes her. _Kagome's eyes felt a burn of hot water, but she sniffed them back in. Sango turned to her, " I have to look for Miroku and Shippou now. You stay here and just rest. " In a lower voice she said, " Don't worry about Inuyasha, just pretend he's not there. " Sango left the hut quickly.

" No Sango, don't .. leave. " Kagome called quietly after her friend. She sighed as she watched Sango soar away with Kirara. Then, she turned to Inuyasha, who was strangely looking at her, but quickly turned back to Kikyou when Kagome saw him. _What's HE looking at ? _

The two ignored each other as they worked. Inuyasha looked at Kikyou, who was sleeping peacefully on his straw mat. _Kaede__ should be back with those herbs by now. What's taking her so long ? _Inuyasha thought, irritated. He took a peek at Kagome then. Kagome was just bandaging up her shoulder, Inuyasha wondered why. _She looks so sad. Does she regret hurting Kikyou ? Why did she anyways .. _" What happened to your shoulder ? " Inuyasha blurted out, then silently scolded himself for caring, uh I mean, _asking. _

Kagome looked up, surprised he'd even talk to her, but more that he asked her that, like he .. ca .. yeah. " Just a sprain. That's all. Thanks for asking though. "

" Feh, wasn't asking. Just wondering. Humans are so weak .. " Inuyasha smirked and turned back to Kikyou.

" Kikyou's a human. " Kagome said, but quickly regretted it as Inuyasha stiffened.

" Don't talk about Kikyou this way, wench. You are the one who hurt her and that's why she's down .. " Kagome suddenly stood up. Inuyasha stared at her strangely. " What are you doing ? Sit back down ! Sango didn't tell you to leave ! "

" I didn't hurt her Inuyasha. Why can't you believe me ? Just .. once ? You don't even know half of it. I'm sorry for letting you be so stupid. Goodbye Inuyasha. " Kagome retorted coldly and stormed out of the hut, with her things behind.

Inuyasha just sat there, flexing his claws. _S-stupid ?!? _

Kagome walked off, her mind spinning. _Why was I so mean to Inuyasha ? I'm never EVER like this. Is it because I'm .. jealous ? __NO WAY_Kagome stopped short when she sensed a jewel shard heading their way. Fast. Was it Kouga ? No .. it was much, _much _BIGGER. " Bigger ? " squeaked Kagome, as she looked into the sky.

A twenty foot red dragon demon blocked the skies from its reach and flew directly at Kagome. _He wants the shards ! He wants the shards ! No ! Inuyasha ! Where are you ?! _Kagome's eyes widened with fear as the demon headed right to her. She turned to run, but the demon knocked her off her feet and she was thrown a long distance against the Goshinkobu Tree. " Must .. protect .. the shards. " Kagome reached behind her back for a bow, but felt nothing but her school uniform fabric. _Damn !__ Why do I keep leaving my stuff when I need it ?! _Kagome looked up. The monster was coming at her again ! The only choice for her was to run. She got up and ran as fast as she could into Inuyasha Forest. Again. But the demon was faster. His mouth tried to scoop up Kagome, but Kagome jumped and was tossed once again across inside the forest, where nobody can hear her cries. Except somebody with super good hearing ears. Somebody, like Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gently wrapped another bandage around Kikyou's head, as her brows furrowed. " Don't move, Kikyou .. " Inuyasha froze. His ears twitched, and heard someone screaming. He recognized it well. _Kagome !__ She's in danger ! _Inuyasha glanced behind him. She had left her bows and arrows. " Shit .. " he muttered. He couldn't leave Kikyou, but he can't let Kagome get hurt, no matter how much he's mad at her. Reluctantly, he stood up, glanced at Kikyou one last time and dashed off to the screams echoing through the forest.

" HELP ME ! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID DEMON ! GO AWAY ! I HAVE NOTHING YOU WANT ! SHOO ! " yelled Kagome boldly at the giant red dragon. All that did was make it hiss and near her more. He opened his big mouth and smoke started to come out of it.

" NO ! HE'S GONNA BURN ME ALIVE ! " screamed Kagome, desperate to escape, but the demon had wrapped its whole body around Goshinkobu Tree she was leaning against. " DAMN ! " she shrieked as she looked around, panicked. _If Inuyasha was here .._

" IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER ! " the demon was immediately cut in half, by a swipe of claws. The big demon collapsed right behind the attacker.

Kagome's face brightened up, " Inuyasha ! " She was about to run into his arms, when she saw the look in his face. She paused halfway from running.

Inuyasha's face was blank, but his eyes were angered and glowing with hate. Kagome was frightened and backed away. " W-what ? " she managed to stutter.

" YOU STUPID LITTLE WENCH ! YOU MADE ME COME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE JUST FOR THAT STUPID DEMON ! WHY .. " Inuyasha's old self showed and was yelling at Kagome again.

" WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO ! YOU SHOULD'VE JUST LET ME .. die .. " Kagome stopped yelling and bit her lip.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprised. _Did she really think I'd let her die ? _Inuyasha didn't say anything, just huffed and glared at Kagome. " Hah ! You'd die faster than that if I leave you alone. " Inuyasha snapped his fingers, ignoring Kagome's comment about letting her die.

" Well .. " Kagome paused and look over Inuyasha's shoulders. The demon who was sliced in half started to move. _Wait. I sensed a shard in the beginning. A shard .. that means .. _" INUYASHA ! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU ! THE DEMON HAS A SHARD IN HIM ! " Kagome shrieked at Inuyasha, as he stared at her in confusion.

" Wha .. ? A shar .. " Inuyasha was cut off by a huge swipe by the demon's tail from behind. It knocked Inuyasha off his feet and send him flying. It slid to a stop in front of Goshinkobu Tree. " Damn you stupid demon. " cursed Inuyasha under his breath as he got up. He then drew out his Tetsusaiga, as it transformed into a huge sword. " DIE YOU DAMN DEMON ! " yelled Inuyasha as he approached the demon. But the demon dodged him easily and knocked him out next to the tree again. But he wasn't interested in Inuyasha, he was more interested in Kagome. He turned to the frightened girl on the ground and lunged for it.

" KAGOME ! " Inuyasha yelled, as he struggled to get up. Kagome just watched as the monster drew closer .. and closer ..


	3. Its Been Spoken

" DAMN NO, KAGOME ! " Inuyasha screamed. _Damn that girl, can't she move !?_

Suddenly, a voice rang out of the forest, " CEASE THIS INSTANT ! "

Inuyasha and Kagome froze and turned around. There, stood .. **_KIKYOU !_******

" KIKYOU ! " screeched Kagome, anger boiling up inside of her.

" Kikyou, what are you doing here ? Don't be a damn hero and run back inside ! You're too weak ! " screamed Inuyasha, motioning Kikyou to go away.

Kikyou gave a blank expression to Inuyasha and turned to the demon, who was staring at her curiously, " DEMON, GO CLOSER TO THAT YOUNG GIRL WITH THE SHIKON NO TAMA ! NOW ! " Kikyou ordered.

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened. _What the hell is she doing ? _Thought Inuyasha, as he stared at Kikyou with concern, who gave no response back.

The dragon demon strangely obediently turned back to Kagome and neared her chest, hungering for the Shikon no Tama.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON KIKYOU ? WHY THE HELL IS THE DEMON LISTENING TO YOU ?! " demanded Inuyasha, frustrated and pissed off.

" I-Inuyasha .. " Kagome quietly murmured out, shaking from head to toe.

" Inuyasha, " Kikyou said calmly, turning towards the frustrated half dog demon. " This monster is from Naraku's, but I can control it as well, for Naraku has given me permission to so. " Kikyou continued after she took a glance at Inuyasha's still frustrated expression, " Naraku has given me a deal, Inuyasha. If I can destroy this reincarnation of me, you and I can be together .. forever. "

_No Inuyasha ! NO DON'T DO IT ! _Kagome's mind screeched.

" B-but Kikyou ! " Inuyasha stammered, " _Naraku_was the one who tricked us BOTH into believing trash ! How can you believe it now ?! "

" Inuyasha, are you debating against my will ? " Kikyou asked, smiling scarily at Inuyasha.

" N-no .. but I .. " Inuyasha took a deep breath, " I CANT LET YOU HARM KAGOME ! And don't tell me all this shit about promising not to betray you BECAUSE I DIDN'T ! "

Kikyou laughed lightly, " Oh, my poor, poor Inuyasha. You did not let me finished. If .. you do not destroy this weak girl right now, Naraku will command this dragon demon to destroy _me. _" Kikyou sighed heavily and eyed Inuyasha, " Is that what you want of me ? For me to .. die ? "

" INUYASHA, STOP LISTENING ! SHES ALREADY DEAD AND .. " Kagome started, but the demon neared her more.

" SHUT UP KAGOME ! She may be dead, but she's still KIKYOU ! " Inuyasha snapped.

_She was going to kill me. And you forgive for it ? Oh Inuyasha .. _Thought Kagome miserably. Why not just LET the demon kill her ? So Inuyasha and Kikyou can be together _happily._

" Alright Inuyasha. Since you are taking so long to decide. I will. " Kikyou looked angry all of a sudden, " DEMON, DESTROY THE GIRL IN FRONT OF YOU .. NOW ! "

" NO KIKYOU ! OH DAMN YOU WOMAN ! " Inuyasha leapt behind the demon and slashed him in half with his claws.

" Inuyasha ! Do you wish for me to die to let this girl live ? " Kikyou demanded, getting angrier by the second.

" Kikyou. What the hell do you mean ? She didn't even do anything to you and you want to kill her ! " Inuyasha whipped around and said.

" That didn't answer my question, Inuyasha. " Kikyou narrowed her grey eyes at Inuyasha.

" DAMN THIS ! " Inuyasha yelled, as the demon rose itself up again.

" INUYASHA ! " yelled Kagome, as she watched the demon draw nearer. He was going to burn her alive again !

Inuyasha drew out his Tetsusaiga and slashed the demon in half, but it started to collect itself faster this time. Kikyou laughed at the sight, but frowned immediately as the demon advanced on her. " Inuyasha, time is running out, soon this demon will come after me. "

" NO I WILL NOT HAVE THIS ! " Inuyasha went after the demon and started to cut it up piece by piece. " LEAVE MY KIKYOU ALONE YOU SAD DISGRACE FOR A DEMON ! DAMN YOU ! DIE ! " Inuyasha was furious and went on cutting it up, as Kagome watched how hard Inuyasha was trying, she thought he was cutting up her heart as well. " DAMN YOU .. " Inuyasha screeched as the demon lunged at him and cut his shoulder blade. Blood poured out and Inuyasha winced in pain. " HAH ! YOU THINK THAT'LL STOP ME ? " Inuyasha went after the demon again swinging his Tetsusaiga around like a madman, missing everytime. The demon kept going after Inuyasha, cutting him up as well.

" NO INUYASHA ! STOP IT ! " yelled Kagome, as she scrambled up.

" SHUT UP KAGOME ! " Inuyasha ignored Kagome and continued slicing up the demon.

Kikyou put her hard cold eyes on Kagome, who was running towards Inuyasha to stop fighting. Kikyou drew her bow and arrow at Kagome again. " Die. "

She shot the arrow, it pierced Kagome's shoulder, as Kagome ceased her running in surprised. Inuyasha saw this and gasped, " NO KAGOME ! " Kagome collapsed motionless to the ground, as Inuyasha was hit unexpectedly by the demon's tail. Kikyou drew another arrow at Kagome, as Inuyasha finally sliced the last of the demon up till it came together again. He hurried towards Kikyou and _pushed _the arrow away from her. " Kikyou, why are you doing this ? " Inuyasha said softly but firmly.

Kagome, who was lying on the floor, paralyzed stared on. Kikyou turned to Inuyasha, leaning in his arms. " I love you that's why. And this woman is getting in our way don't you agree ? "

Inuyasha bit his lip but _hugged Kikyou back._ Kagome wanted to die there. Kikyou fell in Inuyasha's arms openly. " She's dead now Inuyasha, we can be together. "

Abruptly, Inuyasha pulled away and stared at Kikyou accusingly. " Y-you killed Kagome ? " Kikyou stared at him. " You want her to be alive and for me to die ? "

" N-no. I'd want everything in this world exchanged for you. " Inuyasha insisted, as he tried to hug Kikyou again.

" You never loved Kagome ? "

" .. "

" Inuyasha .. ? Love ? "

" No. "

Kagome lay there. Paralyzed and unable to speak, felt tears trying to run down her cheek. But the arrow that pierced her shoulder had made her unable to move, until the arrow was pulled out. But Inuyasha thought she was dead now, and made his confession. He never loved her. _Why didn't I just die ? So I didn't have to hear all this ? I don't deserve this. I hope that demon comes alive and eats me up. _

" I love you Kikyou. I always had. " Inuyasha said tenderly, embracing Kikyou lovingly.

" And I, Inuyasha. And I as well. " Kikyou agreed, hugging him back. She then peered at Kagome cruelly. She knew that Kagome was still alive.

_Damn you Kikyou. _Thought Kagome, hating Kikyou with all her heart that was still beating. She then gasped in her mind. What was Kikyou doing ?

Kikyou, who was still hugging Inuyasha, turned to the demon in pieces, who was still gathering itself together. She motioned to the demon to get up and come to her.

_DAMN, NO YOU WOMAN, WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING ?! _Kagome wanted to scream.

Kikyou motioned to the demon to come closer and closer. She then, made a small gesture at .. _INUYASHA._

_NO !__ SHE'S GOING TO KILL INUYASHA ! SHE'S GOING TO DRAG HIM TO HELL WITH HER ! _Kagome shrieked desperately. _I can't let this happen. I just can't ! _Using all of her strength, Kagome tried to move. _I love Inuyasha ! If he has to go to hell, I have to tell him first ! _Kagome finally let out a desperate scream, and Inuyasha jerked his head to her. " K-Kagome ? " He turned, horrified to Kikyou, " But you said .. "

" DIE INUYASHA ! WE WILL BE TOGETHER IN HELL ! " Kikyou shouted, as the demon suddenly lunged towards Inuyasha and her. Inuyasha broke away from Kikyou and used his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer at the demon and sliced it in half one more time.

" LEAVE US ! " Inuyasha shrieked and lunged at Kikyou, forcing her soul collectors to take her away. And they did, bringing the demon with them. Leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

" Inuyasha .." Kagome shut up right after she saw how flabbergasted Inuyasha was. " You damn woman, I TOLD YOU FUCKING GO BACK TO YOUR OWN TIME ! " Inuyasha advanced on Kagome.

" But Inuyasha .. " protested Kagome but was interrupted by Inuyasha, " Don't ' but ' me wench, you go back home RIGHT now and SEAL THAT DAMN WELL ! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN ! You just get in my way ! " Inuyasha yelled, pointing towards the sacred well not far from where they were. " PACK YOUR BAGS, AND LEAVE THIS PLACE ! We don't want you here ! "

" Inuyasha .. but .. but WHY ?! " Kagome started to cry, which made Inuyasha wince but go on, " You're tearing me away from Kikyou ! She's alive one more time to see me ! Why must you always get in my way ? She may never come back again ! You stupid wench ! GO NOW ! GO I HATE YOU I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN ! " Inuyasha repeated, getting louder and louder.

Kagome burst into a fit of tears and ran. She ran right into the sacred well and jumped in home. A bright light appeared and she was gone. Inuyasha waited for a few moments before he breathed again. He leaned against a tree and he sighed. _How the hell did I get up the courage to say all that **shit **to her face. I-I didn't even mean it. I just didn't want her to hurt no more. Oh who gives a damn shes gone, and I'm okay and Kikyou will be back to haunt me the others will hate me but I give no shit, nobody did to me in the beginning except .. _Inuyasha froze. _Kagome._Inuyasha growled angrily and smashed his fist into the tree he was leaning on.

" DAMN ! " he yelled and hit the tree againInuyasha leaned on the tree and felt a very unfamiliar lump in his throat. _What the hell is this ? This tree is giving me weird vibes. It's like I just wanna say those words I always wanted to say. To KAGOME. What the hell ?_ I mean, I l .. lo .. whoa damn whats wrong with me. Damn the fucking tree too. Sadly, Inuyasha left the tree he sulked on and walked back to Kaede's hut, leaving the GoshinkobuTree behind.

**A/N :** Sorry, I admit it's a short & gay chapter but please, don't flame, gets to my head XD


	4. A Decision ?

Inuyasha collapsed on a skinny tree next to Kaede's hut. He didn't want to go inside, he just wanted to be alone. He sighed and closed his tired eyes. So many things hadhappened in the last few days.He hasn't even slept in four days already, but he couldn't sleep at a time like this. He just sent Kagome home and Kikyou would be back soon to force him on his decision. _Why is this all put on me ? Why not that perv Miroku, he deserves it .. _Inuyasha growled and stretched his leg out onto the tree branch.

Suddenly, he sensed a familiar aura near him. _What is this ? Gods ! It's _Kagome! Inuyasha quickly jumped off his branch and listened attentively. He could hear in a distance somebody running. It got closer and closer until a distressed looking Kagome appeared from the woods.Her face wastear-stained andred but she didn't seem to care. Worry radiated off her body and she was looking around frantically. And when she spotted Inuyasha, standing there looking at her strangely, she ran to him crying his name in desperate sobs. "Inuyasha!"

" Kagome ? Wha .. ? " Inuyasha grunted in surprise as Kagomebolted into his arms,crying uncontrollably. " What .. happened .. ? " Inuyasha asked uncomfortably. _What happened when he .. oh. Sent her home. _Inuyasha felt a wave of guiltcrash on him.He wanted her home so she wouldn't get hurt, but here she was, crying in his arms. _I hurt her. Again. Damn. _Inuyasha hated himself, and wrapped his arms around Kagome, hoping it would comfort her a bit.With all of his efforts, he _tried _to speak softly, but itonly came out constipated." What's wrong .. Kagome .. ? "

Kagomesniffled and looked at Inuyasha, whose face was marked with guilt. Kagome smiled sadly, noddingin understanding. _I know he didn't want to send me back. I just know. His face says it all. _Kagome sighed and buried her head into his chest, her worries disappearing. " Inuyasha, I don't want to go home. I don't want to leave you. I want to feel safe .. "

" What the hell, Kagome ! Are you stupid or something ? You are in the most dangerous situation in your life right now ! Kikyou could be back any moment and you are here ! I can't let you get hurt ! " Inuyasha yelled with protectiveness evident in his voice. At that, Kagome couldn't help but widen her smile.

" Inuyasha, you won't. I'm sorry if I'm making this hard for you, but Iwant to feel selfish.I don't want to leave you. I've never felt so safe in my lifeand I don't want to lose this feeling.. " Kagome closed her eyes in his arms and thought. _I know Inuyasha will choose Kikyou when the time comes. I should tell him how I really feel now, before its too late. Before I leave this world forever .. _" Inuyasha .. listen. I need to tell you something before I go .. "

Inuyasha pulled away abruptly. " Who said you were going ? You just said you wanted to stay .. " Inuyasha flinched and mentally kicked himself. Now it would be harder for her to leave if he let her knew he wanted her to stay.

Kagome grinned more cheerfully at that, " But you told me to go home, remember ? "

" Uh .. " Inuyasha blushed furiously, quickly tucking his arms in his sleeves, and lifting his chin high into the air. " Yeah, so ? I just didn't get why you said you were going to leave when you said you wanted to stay, even though I said .. " Kagome shushed Inuyasha, and he stiffened, unsure of what she was doing.

" Inuyasha, I know you're going to choose Kikyou over all this and .. "

Inuyasha interrupted again, " Who said I was ? "

" Well, aren't you ? "

" Uh .. what the hell Kagome, asking me all these weird questions ! " Inuyasha looked flabbergasted, and Kagome had to giggle.

" What the hell are you laughing at ! " Inuyasha burned up, his face looking as red as a tomato.

" Nothing. It's just .. you're so cute when you're confused .. " Her smile softened, and her mind was made up. _I guess I will tell him .._

" Wha .. ? You think I'm .. cute ? " Inuyasha's eyes widened the size of tennis balls. _What the hell is wrong with her ? What is she..._

" Yeah Inuyasha. I do. And I feel a lot more than that too. I .. " Kagome started but Inuyasha squeaked and backed away three feet instantly.

" What are you doing, Inuyasha ? " asked Kagome, a littlehurt that she was going to tell him something really important and here he was, backing off on her.

" I .. I don't know. " Inuyasha bit his lip. _She's going to tell me something she'll regret in a long time. I can't let her do it. She knows I'll choose Kikyou so what is she getting at ? No way. Too risky, I cant let this wench hurt through her whole life anymore. _" You better leave Kagome. Go back to your own time like I said. I don't .. " Inuyasha gulped, " .. want you here. " There. He finished. Now what does Kagome .. Oh.

Inuyasha winced. Aevident painedlook flashed across Kagome's face, and Inuyasha just wanted to punch himself. He clenched his hands into a fist and sunk his claws in his palm until it bled. But he didn't care. He wanted to do more to himself. He wanted to throw himself against a tree until he was unconscious. This was the last thing he wanted to tell Kagome. He didn't want her here anymore. But he knew he had to say it. For her safety. If only she knew ..

Kagome was so still and the pained expression on her face grew. There she was, trying to the person she always wanted to tell her first three words she had never _ever _said to anyone, and he didn't want her here. _He knows I'd tell him I like him more than a friend. He knows. I know he knows. I can see it in his face. And he doesn't want to hear it. But why ? Is it because ? Oh my god. How could I be so blind ? He doesn't love me ! He'll never love me ! He loves Kikyou ! How could I be so stupid ?!_

" I see. " Kagome manage to saywithout a tremor in her voice,though tears had already began to form. " .. but what if I never told you what I just said ? Would you .. you let me stay ? "

Inuyasha stiffened at Kagome's ready-to-cry state. He hated doing this but he knew he had to. " No. " Inuyasha breathed in confidently, " No I wouldn't. Go home Kagome. Please. Stay there .. I .. " Inuyasha needn't to go on though. Kagome had fled away with the scent of her tears lingering in the air.

" Damn this .. " Inuyasha muttered as he trudged back to Kaede's hut. He pushed through the entrance and jumped in surprise to see _Kikyou_

" K-Kikyou .. " Inuyasha's heart felt love and hate at the same time, he narrowed his eyes at her, " What the hell are you doing here, Kikyou ? " _Did she hear everything Kagome and I talked about .. ?_

Kikyou was sitting down on _Kagome's _sleeping bag and peered at Inuyasha with expressionless eyes. " Do you not wish to see me, Inuyasha ? "

Inuyasha ignored her and looked around, " Where the hell are my fr .. the others ? "

" Why must you care about them so much Inuyasha ? It is, I, that you secretly desire, is it not ? " Kikyou stood up and inched close to Inuyasha. Her breath caused him to stiffen, but she ignored it and remained close to him.

_Yeah Kikyou, you are. But not now, I just sent Kagome home, I have to think .. _Inuyasha thought to himself. Kikyou looked at his face. As if she could read his mind, she cleared her throat, " Inuyasha, why are you thinking of that Kagome girl ? She is nothing but a mere detector, no ? "

Inuyasha surprisingly jerked away from Kikyou, " She isnot a MERE jewel detector .. " Inuyasha's cheeks blushed a obvious red.

" Is there more than that, Inuyasha ? " Kikyou demanded, her eyes narrowing into menacing slits.

" NO ! " shouted Inuyasha, furious for no reason. He stomped away from Kikyou, but she grabbed him by the sleeve.

" Inuyasha, now that you have disposed of that girl, when shall we go to our destined future ? " Kikyou slided up to Inuyasha and leaned on his back. Inuyasha uncomfortably stood still. " I don't know, Kikyou. " Inuyasha answered honestly.

" I thought you loved me. " Kikyou said all of a sudden, which surprised him.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at the wooden floor with furrowed brow.s _I DO love you Kikyou. More than you can imagine. But .. somehow I don't WANT to go back right now. I just .. feel like theres something I haven't done before I go to Hell.Gods, youwouldn't understand. _" I do love you Kikyou. More than you can imagine. " Inuyasha answered half-heartedly and turned around to embrace her. Suddenly, all the good memories fifty years ago flooded back to him, bringing warm feelings back into his heart.

" Let us go now, Inuyasha. " Kikyou whispered and began to lead Inuyasha towards the door.

The two walked out of Kaede's hut and bumped right into Miroku, Sango and Shippou. " Inuyasha, what's .. this ? " blurted out Sango as she saw Kikyou and Inuyasha together. " Where's Kagome ? " she asked a little too quickly.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but Kikyou spoke for him, " She is no longer here with us. " The others looked horrified, and Kikyou put up a hand and continued. " She is in no harm whatsoever. She is safely at home, probably sealed the well already. Now, if you excuse us, we must depart. " Kikyou looked at Inuyasha and continued to walk, but Miroku stopped them.

" What do you mean ? Kagome would never leave without an excuse. What did you do to her Lady Kikyou ? " Miroku clenched his teeth.

" YEAH ! YOU EVIL MEAN WITCH .. " Shippou wailed, surprised that Inuyasha didn't bash him on the head for that.

" Inuyasha, you love me ? Dispose these critters for me." ordered Kikyou, flashing her grey eyes at Miroku, Sango and Shippou.

Inuyasha snapped his head up. " W-why ? They're not causing any harm .. "

Kikyou stared at him for a minute. Then she left his side and stood away from the others. She raised her arms and motioned to the sky.

Suddenly, the same red dragon demon that had attacked them last time appeared from the sky. Everybody gasped except Inuyasha. He just looked mad. " Kikyou, what the HELL are you doing ?! "

" Inuyasha. It is obvious. I will give you a choice. Choose me, the others will be devoured. Choose them, I will be devoured. Who will you pick ? " Kikyou smiled evilly, her eyes calm and still filled with hatred.

"Damnthis Kikyou! They aren't even in the way ! Why are you making me choose ?! " Inuyasha screamed, then took a deep breath and continued, " They were with me for so long, even though I turned into the hideous beast I was, and they didn't have to give a damn but they did !Can't you look over this for once !? "

Inuyasha could hear the others gasp in surprise. He was surprised too. He would _never _express his feelings about Sango and the others. Never.

Kikyou just looked on boredly. " Yes. Well, then its obvious what your choice is. Demon, devour me. " The demon hissed and lunged at Kikyou.

Inuyasha screamed in frustration and used his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer and cut the demon in half.

" Stop this Kikyou, it's nonsense ! " yelled Miroku, as he started to unwrap his prayer beads.

" Nonsense yes, but you are still not strong enough to kill it. It will regrow and regrow and nothing can stop it. " Kikyou set her eyes to Miroku's hand he was unwrapping. " If you are wise enough, monk, the prayer beads will not kill this monster. In fact, it will suck it in your hole, along with everybody else. "

Miroku clenched his teeth and wrapped his prayer beads back on. Sango's eyes flashed dangerously at the dead priestress in front of her. She had had enough. First she takes away Kagome and now she will take away Inuyasha. One is good enough, she will not let Inuyasha go. Kagome wouldn't have want it ..

She reached for her Boomerang and flung it right at the demon who was regrowing. Surprisingly, Kikyou jumped in front of it and shot fire out of the tips of her fingers at Sango's boomerang, causing it to backfire and crash into Sango instead. " Foolish girl. Nothing can stop me from what I am set on. _Nothing !_ " Kikyou cursed and shot another blast straight at Sango. It hit her directly, sending her flying into the air once more.

" SANGO ! " Miroku and Shippou chorused and rushed to the motionless Sango a few feet away from them. Inuyasha just stood there, speechless.

" Demon, go and attack the remaining two. " Kikyou ordered, and the demon rushed to Miroku and Shippou, knocking them both out.

" No ! " Miroku yelled and looked at Inuyasha desperately. " Inuyasha ! Help us !Please, we're your friends ! Stop this madness !" he pleaded as the demon attacked again.

Inuyasha remained still as the demon went after his three companions mercilessly, as they continue to beg Inuyasha to save them. Kikyou stood next to Inuyasha, smiling in amusement that Inuyasha did nothing to help his friends. Kikyou turned to Inuyasha, hugging him. " You have chosen well Inuyasha. We shall go now. " Kikyou said and walked Inuyasha away. Inuyasha just followed silently.

All of a sudden, an arrow shot out of nowhere, hitting the demon who was still attacking. The demon shriveled up and collapsed temporarily. Everybody set there glances at the direction from where the arrow was shot and gaped. Kagome !

" Kagome ! " Sango, Miroku and Shippou said in unison. Shippou immediately rushed to Kagome's arms.

But Kagome slid him off her arms and set another arrow into place. " Kikyou. " Shesimply said and drew her arrow straight at Kikyou.

" Foolish girl what are you planning ? Inuyasha will never come to you, no matter what happens. He has chosen to be with meand we are going to live together forever happily. " Kikyou glared at her reincarnation and clutched onto Inuyasha tighter, whose eyes were widened with surprise.

" K-Kagome ? " He stuttered in surprise. For a moment, he sounded relieved, but the next, his voice was as hard as ever. " What the hell are you doing here ? I told you to go back to your own time ! "

Kagome who was still staring at Kikyou, lead her eyes to Inuyasha. " Inuyasha, I don't care what you say, I will stay here with my friends whether you like it or _not_. " Kagome released her arrow and Inuyasha pushed Kikyou out of the way with him.

" Kagome ! What are you doing ? " Inuyasha demanded, confused at Kagome's strange behavior.

" It is obvious, Inuyasha. This is a duel between Kagome and Kikyou. " Miroku said from the side.

" NO ! " yelled Inuyasha, and he turned to Kagome. " Stop Kagome .. ! " But for once, Kagome did not listen.

Kikyou and Kagome stared at each other like hard rock, as Inuyasha desperately looked at both of them. Kikyou smirked at the girl in front of her and nodded at her beast, " Demon, destroy this girl. "

The dragon demon, who had finished recollecting himself, charged faster than ever towards Kagome, whose eyes widened in surprise. The demon neared her, but Inuyasha knocked him out of the way. " Kagome ! Run ! " Inuyasha commanded, as he swiped at the demon. The demon escaped Inuyasha grasp and suddenly stood still. Everybody watched cautiously and didn't expect what was going to happen. The demon split itself in two.

" Oh my god .. " gasped Sango, as she quickly put her hands over a protesting Shippou.

" What the hell .. " Inuyasha said, surprised himself as he drew his Tetsusaiga at the beast.

" Withdraw your sword now Inuyasha, there will be no point. I will send these two demons at Kagome and I. " Kikyou smiled at everybody's confused and frightened expressions. " There is no way you can stop them both at the same time. You will have to choose _one _of us to save. " Kikyou dropped her bow and arrows in a distance, and shot fire at Kagome's bows and arrows and sent them flying elsewhere. Kagome gasped. " Now, Inuyasha, we will see who you _truly _desire. " Kikyou laughed an empty laugh, before turning completely serious again. She raised her arm into the air and pointed. " Demons, ATTACK ! " she cried.

"Kikyou, don't! " Inuyasha leapt into the air, not knowing what to do. _What the hell am I suppose to do ?! I told Kagome I didn't want her here, but she came back, no matter _what_I said. I know I have these weird crazy ass feelings for her, but theres Kikyou ! She came back to life to come for me, my love again ! I can't just, just ..._

" INUYASHA ! " Sango's voice pierced through his mangled thoughts.

Shippou cried out and Inuyasha could see Miroku closing his eyes.

Nothing the others could do could stop these attacking demons. Nothing. Only seconds to go, Inuyasha will have to make his choice. His only choice .. that could change his whole life.

**

* * *

**

**A/N **: Who doYOU think he will choose ? Stay in tune for the next chapter, 'Goodbye' ;) Thanks for reading !


	5. Goodbye

Inuyasha bashed his fist on the surface of the river water. He pounded his fists over and over, letting his knuckles bleed. No pain could _ever _bring back what he had done. He made the biggest mistake of his life choosing who to save. In fact, he didn't save neither, but nobody died. It pained him so much that both of them lived, but only one can stay. And he had picked _her_. He was such a fool. Inuyasha closed his eyes and pounded at the water faster and harder. He tried to forget what had happened, but it was too hard.

_Flashback to Chapter Four : A Decision ? ( Never Before Read Scene )_

Inuyasha winced. A obvious pained look flashed across Kagome's face, and Inuyasha just wanted to punch himself. He clenched his hands into a fist and sunk his claws in his palm until it bled. But he didn't care. He wanted to do more to himself. He wanted to throw himself against a tree until he was unconscious. This was the last thing he wanted to tell Kagome. He didn't want her here anymore. But he knew he had to say it. For her safety. If only she knew ..

But Kagome had other things in mind to say to him. " Inuyasha, I know who you are gonna choose when the time comes. And I just want to let you know, no matter what, I'll still be by your side. If Kikyou sends me home, I'll still be here for you, thinking about you when you need me. Don't think about the rest of the world, if they say you made the wrong decision, your decision will _always _be right to me. Because I .. "

Inuyasha backed away, A LOT MORE. He was still stepping when he saw Kagome's hurt face. _Good. She's hurt. Go home Kagome, go home .. I can't bear all this shit. _

Kagome was so still and the pained expression on her face grew. There she was, trying to the person she always wanted to tell her first three words she had never _ever _said to anyone, and he didn't want her here. _He knows I'd tell him I like him more than a friend. He knows. I know he knows. I can see it in his face. And he doesn't want to hear it. But why ? Is it because ? Oh my god. How could I be so blind ? He doesn't love me ! He'll never love me ! He loves Kikyou ! Why am I so stupid !_

" I see. " Kagome manage to say without crying, but tears had already began to form. " .. but what if I never told you what I just said ? Would you .. you let me stay ? "

Inuyasha stiffened at Kagome's ready-to-cry state. He hated doing this but he knew he had to. " No. " Inuyasha breathed in confidently, " No I wouldn't. Go home Kagome. Please. Stay there .. I .. " Inuyasha needn't to go on though. Kagome had fled from him. Forever.

_Flashback Ends_

Inuyasha thought it would be okay. He thought nobody would mind but he was wrong. He sure did. He hated himself now. He wished he was never _born. _His fist came crashing down to a rock Inuyasha could not see. He could feel pain shooting up every part in his body, but he ignored it. Nothing would ever fix the pain he was feeling. Thinking back at what had happened ..

_" DO__ SOMETHING ! " Inuyasha could hear Shippou crying out to him. Yeah. That's what he did. Something. Something he'll regret forever. _

_The demons closed in on the two mikos, as Inuyasha glanced desperately at the two women he loved and cherished. Kagome or Kikyou ? Kikyou or Kagome ? Inuyasha could not choose, until his eyes deceived him. He laid them on that one woman, and he called out to her ; " Kikyou ! " _

_Everything froze in this world they were all living in. Sango stopped screaming, Miroku stopped praying, the demons stopped lunging, Kikyou and Kagome stayed as still as they were. The world was silent, and Inuyasha closed his eyes. _

_For a moment, nobody moved. Nobody dared to breathe. Inuyasha could hear his heart beat, pounding loud in his ears. He couldn't believe what he had said. He had called out to **Kikyou**The woman he will be spending in hell with, the woman who hated him so much, the woman that Inuyasha loved, the woman that was **dead**. Kagome's words flashed back into his head ; **At least I'm smart enough not to love a dead miko. **_

_Inuyasha__ slowly turned his head to the demons. But they were gone. A illusion ? _

_" The__ demons ' assignment me is over. They are not needed anymore. The moment that the choice is picked, they will be vanished as they are. " Kikyou stepped back a few steps. " It is obvious who Inuyasha has chosen to love and live with. I will give you all to say your goodbyes to the girl you will never seen again until tomorrow's sunset. If she is not gone by then, I will destroy her. Farewell. " As if on cue, Kikyou's soul collectors flew to Kikyou and lifted her up. With a final cold smile at Inuyasha, Kikyou left, leaving the rest stunned and heartbroken. _

_The air was still as cold and silent when Kikyou's aura was around. But now it was a hundred times worse. Everyone knew Kagome would have to go back home forever, whether she liked it or not. If not, Kikyou would come back and kill her. Nobody dared to speak a word at Inuyasha or Kagome, but Shippou didn't care. He burst into a new fit of tears, and rushed to Kagome's arms, " Kagome ! I don't want you to leave ! You can't leave ! Please don't ! I love you ! " Shippou cried on and on, saying the same words over and over. All it did was add more pain and agony to the air around them. _

_Sango__ and Miroku broke from their silence and walked over to Shippou. They picked him off Kagome, whose face was nothing than a mere blank under her thick black hair. The two dragged a protesting Shippou away, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone. _

_The air was a million times colder than before with Inuyasha and Kagome alone. Nobody said a word, and time passed. Finally, Kagome spoke; " Well. I guess I'll be going. " _

_Inuyasha__ jerked his head up, staring at Kagome's hidden face with wide eyes. " Y-you're leaving ? " _

_Kagome's head was still down. _

_" Why__ ? " Inuyasha recklessly blurted out. _

_Kagome's head stayed down._

_" Put__ your damnhead up will you ?! " Inuyasha yelled, as he shoved his fist to the ground, causing a loud rumble. _

_Slowly, Kagome faced Inuyasha. Inuyasha gasped and backed away. Tears, an endless flow of them, ran down Kagome's face. Her eyes were red and swollen, she had cried silently from the start of Inuyasha's decision. But what Inuyasha didn't understand was, not because she was crying, it was because she was **smiling**. Grinning from ear to ear, her lips curved up into her usual beautiful smile. _

_" Kagome__ .. " Inuyasha hated this. The air around them was just horrible. _

_Kagome didn't answer. Tears just kept on flowing, and she kept on smiling. " Gotta go, bye ! " she said cheerfully, picked up her backpack and ran. _

_" KAGOME__ ! " Inuyasha yelled, and raced after her. _

_But Kagome kept on running, she couldn't let Inuyasha see her cry. She had to be happy, even though she felt tears spill over her eyes, she could not add more burden to Inuyasha's heart. She was running blindly, silently sobbing to herself when she crashed into something big and soft. Toppling over, Kagome landed flat on her chest. Quickly, she picked herself up, glanced back and wondered if Inuyasha had caught up with her. But nobody was there. Nobody has chasing after her, like she wanted somebody to. He didn't care. Shaking her head, Kagome scrambled up and kept on running, but the figure that blocked her was still there. Looking up, her eyes widened. _

_It was Inuyasha. Kagome quickly looked down and tried to run past him, but he blocked her with his arms. She tried harder and tried every way she could to past him, but he blocked her every move. Kagome kept on trying and trying until finally, she broke down in sobs, crying to Inuyasha to let her go. _

_" Inuyasha__ ! I have to go ! I have to ! " _

_" Why__ ? " asked Inuyasha softly, his face sad._

_She faced him, her face marked with pure sorrow, " Do you know how hard it is to leave happily when the one you love and trusted all your life, chose another woman to be with and love ? " Kagome stared right into Inuyasha's amber eyes and screamed, " Do you ?! " _

**_That _**_made Inuyasha stop__ blocking her. _

_Kagome noticed this. Quickly, she ran past Inuyasha, leaving him standing alone in a lonely pathway, stunned. ****_

****

" Inuyasha ? " a voice called, breaking Inuyasha out of his misery. Inuyasha kept his head down facing the water. _How come I didn't sense Sango coming ? _

Sango walked over to Inuyasha, and sat down on the edge of the river bank. " It's almost sunset, Inuyasha. Everybody else is inside the hut. Don't you want to say goodbye to Kagome before she goes ? "

Inuyasha kept his head down, felt anger boiling up inside of him, " She's gone already, Sango. " he clenched his teeth, trying not to yell.

Sango gave him a crooked smile, " No she isn't. " Inuyasha jerked his head up, looked at Sango with a puzzled face. " She's still inside Kaede's hut, saying goodbye to everybody. Why don't you go inside ? "

" I-I can't. " Inuyasha let his head fall, as he fisted the water again. Sango stared at him.

" Why not ? "

Inuyasha looked up at Sango's sincere and concerned face. _Maybe I should tell her. She could tell me what to do. What if she laughs ? Ooh, I'll kill her. _

Inuyasha took a deep breath and said, " Back in the forest, when you guys left, Kagome tried to run but I blocked her. Then she told me .. " Inuyasha stopped, as guilt washed over his body, " .. do you know how hard it is to leave happily when the one you love and trusted all your life, chose another woman to be with and love. " Inuyasha turned his head back into the water, hating himself a thousand times more.

Sango stayed still, but a smile had crept onto her face. Inuyasha sensed it, and growled at her, " What's so funny ?! " _Damn, she doesn't believe me !_

" Don't worry Inuyasha, I wont tell anybody. I knew this a long time ago. Just to tell you. "

Inuyasha rushed forward right up to Sango and stared at her with widened eyes, " What did you say ?! "

Sango giggled and looked at Inuyasha sympathetically, " Yes Inuyasha. Kagome never wanted you to know, because she didn't want you to make your decision more difficult. But she told me a while ago, but I think you should know by now. "

Inuyasha backed away to the water again. His head was full of thoughts and confusion. _She loved me **that **long ago ? Holy shit .. _

" Inuyasha, Kikyou has tried to kill Kagome many times, but Kagome denied it. She didn't want Kikyou to have a bad name, because she knew you loved her. She would do anything to bring a smile upon your face, even if it meant giving away her life. Don't you see, Inuyasha ? _She loves you. _"

Sango stood up from the river bank, " You can do whatever you want Inuyasha, but I think you should at least say goodbye to her. I would want you to if I were her. " Sango flashed a encouraging smile at Inuyasha, and went back to the hut.

For a few moments, Inuyasha just stood there, letting the sun's beam fade on his still face. What should he do ?

Kagome put the last aspirin box slowly inside her backpack. She could still hear Shippou behind her, desperately holding in his tears, trying to look tough. Miroku and Sango just sat there, watching Kagome get ready to leave. Kagome sighed and zipped her backpack up and threw it over her shoulders. " I think I'll go now. " Miroku and Sango quickly stood up and embraced her. Kagome was surprised that Miroku wasn't perverted .. for once.

**_WHAM !_******Okay, maybe not.

Sango shook her sore fist, and squeezed Kagome on the hand, " We'll miss you so much, Kagome. We love you and we'll always remember you. " Sango's eyes were red as she bit her lip. Kagome smiled, and hugged her. " Kohaku will be saved without my help, Sango. I love you too. "

Miroku cleared his throat, and Kagome giggled. She let go of Sango and hugged Miroku. " Try to lay easy on her, okay ? I love you too, Miroku. Be careful. " Kagome smiled at him and glanced at Shippou, who was curled up miserably in the corner.

Kagome walked up to him and picked him up. Shippou sniffed hard and looked at Kagome's sad face. Finally, he burst into a waterfall of tears. " Kagome ! You can't just leave like this ! You're my mommy ! " He cried, as tears ran down his small face.

Kagome tried to smile, " Sango can always be your mommy, Shippou. "

" No ! She's my aunt ! " protested Shippou, still crying.

" Oh Shippou, I love you. " Kagome embraced him, as Shippou cried on.

" DON'T SAY THAT ! " he whimpered, as Kagome let him go. Shippou looked up at her sadly, but smiled brightly, " Hey Kagome. You can't leave yet ! "

" Why not ? " Kagome asked, amused.

" Because you're missing one aspirin box thing, and you need it for your way back. " Shippou smiled triumphantly.

Kagome bent down to him and put out her hand. Shippou pouted, " You use to be more fun Kagome. " He reached into his pocket and pulled out an aspirin box and handed to her.

" Remember me. " Kagome whispered and she stood up.

She looked at all of her friends surrounding her. If only that special person was there. " Remember to say my goodbyes to Kaede and .. " Kagome tried to sound firm, even though her heart felt like breaking. " Inuyasha. " Kagome smiled and walked out of the hut .. _for__ the very last time._

" Kagome ! " shouted a voice. A blast tunnel of wind stormed in next to Kagome, who was walking to the sacred well.

" Kouga ? " Kagome asked, feeling disappointed it wasn't somebody else she was expecting.

Kouga smiled at Kagome and walked up to her, " I heard what happened, Kagome. Why don't you stay with me so you can still visit your friends and never be bothered by that Kikyou. " Kouga took her hands, and Kagome smiled weakly at him.

" I'm sorry Kouga. But I can't. " Kagome slipped her hands out of his. " Goodbye. Thanks for everything. " Kagome gave Kouga a quick hug.

Kouga looked surprised but hugged her back, " I wanna walk you to the well. "

" No Kouga, I don't think .. "

" HEY FLEA-BAG, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF KAGOME ! " demanded a voice behind them.

Kouga rolled his eyes, but Kagome brightened up, " Inuyasha ! "

Inuyasha jumped from a nearby tree, and gave Kouga a menacing look. " I said, get – your – hands – off – of – Kagome. "

Kouga released Kagome and planted his hands on his hips. " And why should I do that ? "

" Because I need to talk to her, so I think you should leave. " Inuyasha suggested sarcastically. 

" Oh yeah ? " Kouga started as Kagome stiffened. _H-he needs to talk to me ? _

" Um, I think I'm going now. Bye guys .. " Kagome turned around and tried to run but Kouga grabbed her by the arm.

" Look Inuyasha, you scared my princess ! What the hell do you think you're doing ? I heard everything ! You hurt her and now you're gonna ask her back just like that ? I won't allow it ! You think she's that stupid mutt face ?! Do you ?! " Kouga shouted.

Inuyasha looked surprised and stepped back. Déjà vu back to yesterday ..

_She faced him, her face marked with anger and sorrow, " Do you know how hard it is to leave happily when the one you love and trusted all your life, chose another woman to be with and love ? " Kagome stared right into Inuyasha's amber eyes and screamed, " Do you ?! "_

" No, I don't. " answered Inuyasha stiffly, as Kouga stepped back, surprised.

" What did you say, Inuyasha ? " Kouga didn't get it. Usually Inuyasha would scream and lunge at him. What happened ?

" Listen, Kouga. We hate each other and all, but can I talk to Kagome privately for _one_ _last time ?_ " Inuyasha asked, his voice stiff and hollow.

_for one last time So he's not asking me back. _Kagome thought bitterly. _I should leave before they notice I'm gone .._

" Fine. Since this _is _your last time seeing Kagome, I'll be nice. " Kouga smirked and blasted off.

_Oh, hello again awkwardness .. _Kagome thought

After a few moments, Inuyasha sighed. " Kagome. " He started as he stepped to Kagome.

" What is there to talk about, Inuyasha ? " Kagome dipped her head low, trying not to show Inuyasha that her eyes water again.

" You know what you said .. yesterday .. " Inuyasha hinted uncomfortably, as he took another step to her.

Kagome's face turned red, she looked up to the sky, trying to look happy. " Yeah ? What about ? Oh I just said that cause I .. I .. meant it .. for um .. Kouga. NO ! Not Kouga, MIROKU ! No .. um .. I was just talking trash, yeah that's it. To make you feel bad ! Yeah .. " Kagome felt the red creeping back to her face.

Inuyasha's face remained sad as he took another step towards her, " You're not that type of person who makes people feel bad, Kagome. You do the opposite .. "

Kagome sighed, knowing it was true. _What should I say ? _

" Kagome .. " Inuyasha clenched his fists together, " I'm sorry. "

Kagome finally looked at him, surprised. _Did he just say ' sorry ' ? Whoa .._

" I'm sorry. " Inuyasha repeated, grimacing every time he said it. " I didn't mean to hurt you, I never do. I'm sorry I didn't know you felt that way. Now I understand .. "

" How would you understand Inuyasha ? You don't lo .. " Kagome drifted off pathetically.

" I do. "

Kagome stared at him, wide eyed. " You do .. what ? "

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to turn red, but he went on anyways, " I do .. l-love y-y-y-you. " _There__, I said it. That stupid little wench better be happy or I'll .._

Suddenly, Kagome rushed into his arms like a bullet, whimpering sobs. Inuyasha swallowed, feeling embarrassed, but he hugged her anyways.

" I love you, Inuyasha. No matter what's going to happen. " Kagome cried, her shoulders trembling uncontrollably.

" I do, Kagome. But I already made my choice. I had to choose Kikyou, Kagome. She _died _for me. I know you would, but she already did. " Inuyasha hugged Kagome tighter and buried his head in her hair. " I'm sorry. "

" I know. " Kagome answered sadly, knowing it was true. " I _would_ die for you, Inuyasha. "

" Kagome, would you .. would you .. " Inuyasha started, as he released Kagome. " Would you .. you .. you .. stay with me ? "

Kagome looked surprised but she smiled sympathetically, " I can't Inuyasha. Kikyou will come and destroy me. "

" I won't let her ! " Inuyasha jutted out his chin, as Kagome giggled.

" I'm sorry. " Kagome said, as she put her head on his chest again.

" Me too. " Inuyasha agreed, sounding sad.

" Inuyasha ! " a voice suddenly yelled behind them.

Inuyasha and Kagome whipped around, releasing each other

. " K-Kikyou ? " Inuyasha stammered, staring at the pale figure that looked like Kagome.

" Go to hell ! " Kikyou drew an arrow and shot it at Inuyasha at full speed.

Inuyasha ducked it and grabbed Kagome. " Run ! "

Inuyasha scrambled up and lifted Kagome on his shoulders. He glanced behind them as Kikyou drew another arrow.

" Hold on. " Inuyasha clenched his teeth and leapt inside Inuyasha Forest.

_Why does THIS feel so different ? _Kagome thought sarcastically, as she laid her head down on Inuyasha's back.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped. Kagome squealed in surprised and looked up. Kikyou was in front of them, with an arrow drawn. " Come to hell with me, Inuyasha, and we shall live together _forever. _"

" Damn that Kikyou ! " yelled Inuyasha, letting Kagome slide off of him.

" What's this, Inuyasha ? " Kikyou nodded at Kagome, her arrow still drawn, " She was suppose to be gone ! "

" Well, you can't everything you want in life, Kikyou ! " Inuyasha snapped back, raising his fist.

" Do you love her more than _me, _Inuyasha ? " Kikyou taunted, her eyes burning with fire.

Inuyasha hesitated, " That's none of your business ! "

Kagome sighed and stared at Inuyasha. _He still loves her. After all this. _

" Leave her alone, Kikyou ! She has done no harm to you ! "

" She has done_ everything _! Have you gone mad ? She destroyed the jewel, played you with wolf boy, and separated _us _apart ! And she has done nothing, no ? " Kikyou sounded mad, as she drew her arrow further.

" Kikyou, that's just bullshit and you know it ! " Inuyasha cursed and lunged at her. " Damn you ! "

" Die, Inuyasha ! " Kikyou yelled, and let go of the arrow. Right at Inuyasha.

" KIKYOU ! " shrieked Inuyasha. He shut his eyes, ready to feel the piercing arrow sink into his heart once more. _I'm sorry, Kagome .._

He landed on his feet and winced. _I can't run .. it's too late. _

Inuyasha waited and waited. But the feeling of the arrow never came. Inuyasha cracked an eye open, and gasped. Kagome was in front of him with her arms held out, as if she was trying to protect Inuyasha. __

" K-Kagome ?! Kagome ! " Inuyasha yelled. But Kagome stayed still.

Kagome let out a gasp, as she felt an arrow sinking beneath her skin. Her eyes started to blank, as she felt herself falling backwards to the ground. Inuyasha caught her, his eyes widening. He kept on screaming her name over and over. " Kagome ! Wake up ! Kagome ! Kagome ! You can't leave me ! Kagome, KAGOME ! "

**A/N **: Not done, review please.


	6. Chance

" Kagome ! Kagome ! Wake up ! Don't do this to me ! Kagome, please ! " Inuyasha shrieked at Kagome's still face in his arms. " Kagome ! Wake up ! Don't leave me here ! Please ! " Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and shook her violently, " Kagome ! "

Kagome stirred mildly and gazed at Inuyasha tenderly. In her heart, she knew he couldn't save her this time. With all of her strength, she raised a trembling hand to his cheek and stroked it tenderly. " I-Inuyasha. I'm sorry. I-I tried. "

" No ! Don't say that, Kagome ! Please, don't say that ! " Inuyasha cried, as he tried to hold back tears that blurred his vision.

Giving Inuyasha her strongest smile, which was merely a smile, Kagome spoke softly, " P-please be careful. I'll always be by your side wherever you are, okay ? I will always love you, I-Inuyasha, no matter what happens. You will always remain in my heart, wherever it travels. I love you. D-don't forget me .. " Kagome tried to keep her smile, but slowly, she began to drift away. Her eyelids closed in, and her hand on Inuyasha's cheek dropped to her side.

" No Kagome ! I love you .. please don't .. no .. please don't go. Kagome .. " Inuyasha's voice dropped to a mere whisper as he watched Kagome's pale face remain still, not answering his cries.

" KAGOME ! " Inuyasha screamed as he broke down in sobs. Burying his face in Kagome's hair, Inuyasha let himself go for the first time in his life, " No .. Kagome .. "

* * *

Inuyasha continued to shake Kagome. Through the morning, past the afternoon, and the night came. If Inuyasha had to shake Kagome forever to bring her back, so be it. He will spend the rest of his life with her, he didn't give a damn. Nothing would ever replace the feeling Inuyasha was feeling. He would never see that beautiful smile Kagome wore, would never feel the special touch on his shoulder, the happiness she spreaded to him, and the feeling of being wanted for the first time. He would never have those things again. Never.

As the new moon rose above his head, Inuyasha transformed into a human. Inuyasha stopped shaking Kagome and realized Kagome won't ever see him human ever again. His heart felt it was pierced with the arrow, as a flood of tears welled his eyes up. Nothing can bring back the peace to Inuyasha's heart as he slowly realized _he _was the cause to this. Everything was ruined. Thanks to him.

Clouded by horrible thoughts of his future, he didn't realized Kikyou still stood above him and Kagome. She watched as Inuyasha shook Kagome ridiculously, watched as he first cried, and watched when he first transformed human. Above all this, this was all Kikyou cared about. Speaking heartlessly as she was, she stepped up to Inuyasha, " Inuyasha, you are now shaking at a girl with no soul. I am sorry for your sake, but you are just wasting your time with someone who is not here with us any longer. I believe you should come with me now, since she means nothing to you, a mere jewel detector .. " Kikyou paused, startled that Inuyasha had finally stopped shaking her.A small smile of victorypasted her lips andshe went on, confident, " I believe you had made your decision. Let us go now. " Kikyou glanced at Inuyasha, and watched him slowly rise.

He slowly faced Kikyou and she couldn't help but take a step back in surprise. Never had she seen Inuyasha's face like this. Not even in battles when he fought face to face with Naraku.Inuyasha looked at Kikyou with such hate and anger, it caused Kikyou to swallow and hold back a gasp. In his most dangerous voice, Inuyasha spoke, " A mere jewel detector that stayed by my side when I was an outcast to the day you and I stand. A mere jewel detector that got hurt in battles and didn't complain a bit, but helped others wounded instead. A mere jewel detector that gave everybody second chances, including me. A mere jewel detector that I now know how hard it is without her. You know what ? This mere jewel detector means _everything _to me. " Inuyasha stood up with Kagome safely in his arms. " A mere jewel detector who never complained when I saw you. A mere jewel detector that helped me to get to you. A mere jewel detector that never tried to hurt you. A mere jewel detector that finally showed me how I made an ass of myself picking _you. _" With those final words, Inuyasha turned around and walked away from Kikyou, leaving her alone. Standing alone. Again.

* * *

Inuyasha stepped inside Kaede's hut, facing worried and shocked people. Sango and Miroku quickly scrambled up as Kaede escorted a protesting Shippou away. Sango took one look at the arrow seated nicely in Kagome's heart, she broke down in tears on Miroku's comforting shoulder. Miroku's face was downcast as he took Kagome from Inuyasha's arms and laid her down on a straw mat. Inuyasha stood above Kagome and looked at Sango desperately. " Please help her. " Inuyasha said in a whisper.

Sango quickly nodded and scurried over to Kagome. Miroku brought out Kaede's herbs and spellbooks and sat right next to Sango. Inuyasha looked at the two working, and cleared his throat. The two snapped their head at Inuyasha, " I'd like to stay with Kagome through your process." Sango and Miroku smiled gently and went back to researching. Through the rest of the night, Sango and Miroku worked all their ways into getting the arrow out of Kagome without harming her.

The night passed, as dawn slowly broke by. The morning passed, and the afternoon crept in. The three in Kaede's hut were still hovering overthe poor lifeless girl.They haven't eaten in two days, slept nor spoke. Sango and Miroku mumbled words to each other occasionally, but Inuyasha stayed still for two days. Sango's heart would break every time she looked at Inuyasha. He would ocassionally be peering at Kagome's face sadly, like he was trying to find a piece of life in her, or sniffing her hair timidly, trying not to make it obvious he was still trying to remember her scent. If not, he would be gently stroking her cheek, as if she could still feel it. Sango had the worse feeling in her stomach what Inuyasha would do if they didn't find a way to bring Kagome back. Miroku would try to offer food and water to Inuyasha, but he would just look at Miroku sadly and say, " No thanks."

Finally, as the early evening settled in, Sango and Miroku took in a deep sigh and looked at each other worriedly. Both had come up with nothing, not even a little clue of how tobring her soul back.Butboth of them had not thecourage to report to Inuyasha theterrible news, who would be staring sadly at the wooden floor or at his beloved Kagome. Finally, Miroku made the choice and cleared his throat. Inuyasha snapped his head up, with hope brimming in his amber pools. Seeing this, Miroku wanted to freeze time forever so he wouldn't have to say it.

Swallowing, he looked at the hopeful hanyou solemnly and took a deep breath, " Inuyasha, I have not very good news. As hard as Sango and I tried to find a way to take the arrow out of Kagome, we have failed. We are sorry. It's hard for us and we know it's harder for you. But I think Kikyou would be able to .. " Miroku stopped instantly as Inuyasha took Kagome and carried her outside without saying a word.

Sango sighed and placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder. " He just needs time alone. " Miroku nodded sadly and Sango couldn't help but feel sorry for the monk. As much as he was perverted, it was obvious he was desperately worried for Inuyasha. She looked at him sympathetically, not noticing the hand creeping behind her back ..

Inuyasha walked out of the hut, ignoring the loudsmack and screaminside. He carried Kagome inside Inuyasha Forest and laid her in front of the Goshinkobu Tree, the tree that brought them together.He could still remember when Kagome scrambled up from the ground yelling at him saying, " Kikyou, Kikyou, KIKYOU ! Whoever she is,she's not ME ! " she'd go up to his face and shout, " My name is KAGOME ! KA-GO-ME ! "

Inuyashasmiledat the thought, buthis first smile in days dissipatedwhen he looked at Kagome, pale and shriveled up against the tree. Inuyasha bent down to her and tucked a long strand of hair out of her pale, cold face. He stroked her gently, and let himself whisper " I love you. "

He bit his lip, and fought the lump growing in his throat. _It was all my fault. It's always my fault to her dangers. Finally, comes to this, huh ? _

Inuyasha's brows furrowed and he let out a long yell. Angerat himself boiled withinhim and it was the only way of getting out. He smacked his fist against the earth, causing itto crack and tear the tree roots. He pulled back andflopped on his back, breathing heavily.

_So this is what I deserve for not taking care of her.But why Kagome?Why is this happening to her, it wasn't her fault... _Inuyasha screamed, and dropped to his knees helplessly. Tears brushed from his eyes as he grabbed Kagome by the shoulders recklessly. " Damn it Kagome ! Wake up already ! I can't standseeing you like this,WAKE UP!" Inuyasha shrieked as he shook Kagome hard, causing her head to bash against the tree. Inuyasha screamed to himself, as he quickly pulled Kagome close to him. He embraced her tightly and buried his head in her hair that stilllingered with her scent.Using a mere whisper, Inuyasha spoke to the dead girl he held, " I'm sorry. "

* * *

The hut was deadly silent, and it lingered with sadness. All was sound asleep, making up the days they have not slept,but one. Inuyasha. He had Kagome in his lap, pale and still. Inuyasha hated her expression. He wanted to slap her and awake her from the endless coma she was in.

_If I knew this would happen, I would've told her how I felt about her earlier. Damn this .. _Inuyasha dropped his head and stroked Kagome's cheek again. He'd do that once in a while, still pretending she was still there with him.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stood up. He tore off the top of his haori and laid it over Kagome's body. He would still be with her that way even if he wasn't. And he wasn'tever going to be.Glancing one more time at his companions, laying restlessly on their straw mats, Inuyasha leapt into the night. _Kagome would never want me to do this, but it's the only way to bring her back. Better one sad than everybody else... _Inuyasha thought as he lunged inside Inuyasha Forest.He slowly walkedto the middle of the forest and crossed his arms. His ears twitched once and a whileand he glared at the trees," Kikyou, I know you're out there somewhere. If you don't come out right now, I'll comeand get you. "

Suddenly, a pale miko in a red and white kimono walked into the clearing. She looked at Inuyasha with grey hollow eyes, as her raven black hair blew gracefully behind her. Inuyasha winced as it reminded him so much of Kagome. He didn't realize it, but _everything _reminded him of Kagome. He didn't understand how precious something was, until you lose them. But now he did and he would sacrifice everything he had to bring it back.

Kikyou clutched onto her bow and arrows, " What is it, hanyou ? " Her voice was hard and uninviting, but Inuyasha ignored it. He had came here for business, and he's going to tell it Kikyou whether she liked it or not.

He stepped up slowly to Kikyou, " Don't worry, I'm not asking you back, " with a hollow smirk he went on, " I came here to talk about Kagome's .. seal. " Inuyasha stiffened at the mention of her name, it even pained him to say it aloud.

Kikyou's face suddenly portrayed a empty smile, and she nodded, "Yes?"

Inuyashasaw it and hated her for it, he swiped the air threatenly," Wipe that smile off your face, Kikyou. It doesn't deserve Kagome's dea .. issue. "

Kikyou's smile disappeared, turning into a deep frown, " What I want to do, Inuyasha, is none of your concern. If this is all you came to tell me, I shall leave. "

" No. " Inuyasha quickly said and swallowed. " I .. need you. Your help. " Inuyasha took a deep breath and walked right up to his former love. _This is it. If Kikyou agrees with me, I will never see Kagome again. _

He took a deep breath and nodded at the woman in front of him. _I'm sorry Kagome... I love you. _

* * *

_Hmm .. where am I ? _Kagome Higurashi thought sleepily. Suddenly, she bolted up from a soft cloth with a familiarsmell. She carefully picked it up and examined it. She let out a little gasp, and confusion ran over her face. _If Inuyasha's clothes are here, where is HE ? _Kagome shrugged and giggled. _Probably off beating up Shippou Again. Poor baby .. _Kagome scrambled up and stretched, her back aching like crazy. " Ugh, why am I so stiff anyways ? It's like I haven't moved for _days._ " Kagome walked out of the empty hut and took a deep breath. _It's great to live! What a beautiful day! _Kagome smiled to herself andin the distant, saw three figures approaching the hut.Two big ones, and a tiny little one. Happiness coursed through her veins and Kagome could've never been more happy. _It's like I haven't seen them for days! What's up with that ? _Kagome approached Sango, Miroku and Shippou who looked surprised to see her.

" You guys ! Hi ! " Kagome laughed wholeheartedly and embraced the first two. Suddenly, she felt them stiffen. She pulledback and studied their blank faces carefully.

" You guys .. ? Shippou, what's wrong with Sango and Miroku .. " Kagome drifted off as she stared at the quiet kitsune. _Whoa, something is definitely up. Shippou's quiet !_Kagome planted her hands on her hips, " What is UP with you guys ? Why so quiet for, it's a beautiful day ! " She threw her arms up into the air inemphasis. "Besides, where Inuyasha ?" Kagome suddenly felt a rush of excitement as she looked around. She felt so happy, she didn't even notice the sudden downcast on her three friends' faces.

Kagome turned back to them with a smile on her face, and confusion swept over her. Sango breathing heavily, and Miroku was patting her with a melancholy look on his face. Shippouwas looking dully at thegrass, plucking itall out. Seeing this,Kagome couldn't take it any longer. " You guys ! What's going on ?! Where's Inuyasha !?"

Sango turned away as Miroku placed a soft hand on Kagome's shoulder. " Kagome, we need to talk. "

Kagome suddenly pulled away, frightened. " What is it ? Has Inuyasha returned to Kikyou ? "

Miroku and Sango exchanged worried glances and quickly nodded to assure her, " No. Well, we have to talk about that. "

Kagome nodded reluctantly, not wanting to hear it, but curious at the same time. " Okay, lets go back to Kaede's. I'll make ramen and tea, and we can all sit around and chit chat. " Kagome smiled at the thought of them without Inuyasha's interruptions of demanding to get up and go look for more jewel shards. But she missed the hanyou for some reason. She prepared for the fun afternoon she and her friends would have as they walked back to Kaede's. But she has _no_ idea.

* * *

" More tea, Miroku ? " Kagome asked at a troubled Miroku. He seemed startled at Kagome's voice but shook his head quickly. " No Kagome. Thank you. Um .. " Miroku closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Sango hugged Shippou in her arms a little more tighter.

Kagome waited for someone to talk as she tapped her fingers impatiently. _Does it take them THAT long to produce info ? _

Finally, Sango spoke, " Kagome, do you remember anything that happened the past couple days ? "

Kagome bunched her lips to the side and thought. " No. Not really actually. Do you guys know why ? "

" Yes. " They all said in unison.

" Well .. then what ? " She asked impatiently. Goodness, Inuyasha was sure rubbing off on her.

" Kagome .. " Miroku started, looking incredibly uncomfortable. " You have been sleeping for two days. You got shot by an arrow of Kikyou's. "

Kagome stiffened at the name. " She, _what _? "

Sango sighed, " She shot you with an arrow, Kagome. You were asleep for two days, but, the arrow was meant to be _forever_. But .. um, here is why Inuyasha is not here. "

Suddenly, Kagome shot up and grabbed Sango by the shoulders, " Tell me where he is ! Where is Inuyasha ? Has he gone with Kikyou ? Are they .. together .. ? Oh god .. " Kagome sunk to the ground, a wave of dread cascading upon her. _I was absent for two days,two little days! And he goes with Kikyo and leaves me here.. Oh, Inuyasha .. _Kagome bit her lip from crying, as Sango placed a hand on Kagome's trembling shoulder.

" Kagome, this is not what you think. " Sango said, smiling weakly at Kagome.

" W-what is it then ? " Kagome asked, as fear started to boil inside of her.

" He's dead. "

* * *

**A/N **: Not finished yet, hold your horses ;) 


	7. Gone

Sango felt a strong hand strike across her face. She tumbled across the hut, as Miroku quickly rushed to her side. Sango scrambled up as she place a hand on her swollen cheek. Her eyes watered as her mind ran confusingly. Did Kagome just _slap _me ?

_Flashback to Chapter Seven : Chance ( Never Before Read Scene )_

Suddenly, Kagome shot up and grabbed Sango by the shoulders, " Tell me where he is ! Where is Inuyasha ? Has he gone with Kikyou ? Are they .. together .. ? Oh god .. " Kagome breathed unevenly, her skin pale. I'm gone for two days, and he goes with Kikyou. Oh, Inuyasha .. Kagome bit her lip from crying, as Sango placed a hand on Kagome's trembling shoulder.

" Kagome, this is not what you think. " Sango said, smiling weakly at Kagome.

" W-what is it then ? " Kagome asked, as fear started to boil inside of her.

" He's dead. "

Immediately, Sango saw nothing but blackness. She felt the wind knocked out of her, as something hard and fast jammed into her stomach. She could hear Miroku screaming Kagome's name, as Sango used all of her strength to push the heavy body off of her. She quickly scrambled up and stared at Kagome with frightened eyes. Never has _anybody _seen Kagome act this way. What happen to the gentle, warm and comforting Kagome ? She looked like a beast as her face twisted with anger and hate.

" W-what did you say ? " Kagome bored her angry eyes at Sango, " What the _hell _did you _just _say ? "

Suddenly, as quickly as the anger came, Kagome burst into tears and dropped her to her knees helplessly. Sango and Miroku exchanged worried glances, debating whether or not to get near her.

Slowly, Sango walked over to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder. " It'll be alright, Kagome. We don't need him ..

_Flashback Ends _

Sango was trembling as Miroku held her close to him. _What happened to you, Kagome ? What happened ? Who **are **you ? _

The two stared at the girl they both did not recognize lying on the floor. Kagome's fists were clenched, her body shaking uncontrollably.

_He's dead. I can't believe it. He's dead. But .. why ? _Emotions rushed over Kagome's body and she fell to the floor, weeping. _What has happened to me ? I-I, Kagome Hirugashi, beating .. my friends ? Oh Sango .. I'm so sorry .. _Kagome continued to cry as Miroku and Sango watched.

" Perhaps we should leave Lady Kagome for a bit .. OOF ! " Miroku's arms jerked away from his body as Sango broke his embrace. " Sango ! What are you _doing _? "

Sango ignored Miroku as she trudged in front of Kagome. _I let Kohaku slay me. You think I won't let Kagome ? _

Sango stared at Kagome's shaking body on the floor, as Kagome cried pathetically. Bending down, Sango placed a trembling hand on Kagome's shoulder. Sango quickly shut her eyes, expecting pain across her cheek again, she instead felt a body falling in her arms.

" Oh Sango .. " Kagome whimpered as she lay in Sango's arms. Sango gave a small smile and embraced Kagome.

" Kagome, no matter what you do to me, I'll always stand by your side. Like you have stood by Inuyasha. I know you didn't mean those things and you're going through something hard right now. But .. " Sango tore Kagome away from her and looked at Kagome's sad eyes.

" When you were shot by Kikyou, the arrow that you were shot with was a seal of eternal sleep. We all thought you would never come back as we tried our hardest to awake you. One night, Inuyasha fled from us. We had no clue why, but we followed him. We watched him call to Kikyou and we watch them speak. As Miroku and I prepared to run out and yell at Inuyasha, Inuyasha asked Kikyou a favour. It turned out Inuyasha did not want to get back with Kikyou. He made it very clear. " Sango watched guiltily as Kagome's head dropped to her chest. Sango hugged Kagome as she continued.

" But he told Kikyou he would trade his life for yours. If Kikyou were to take out the seal, he would go to hell with her. Unfortunately, Kikyou agreed. Inuyasha does not know we know, but Miroku and I decided to tell you. " Sango bit her lip as Kagome picked up Inuyasha's top haori to her chest.

" I know it's a hard time for you, and all of us, but I don't think there's nothing we can .. " Sango broke off, gasping as Kagome fled from her arms. Sango crawled a few steps after Kagome, who burst through the straw curtain outside.

" Kagome, no ! Where are you going .. " was the last Kagome heard from Sango as she fled from the hut with Inuyasha's haori tight in her grip.

_No this is not true ! They are **lying **! _Kagome thought, as she felt her anger rising.

" NO ! " Kagome screeched as she tripped. She released the piece of kimono as she fell on her face. Kagome thumped her fist onto the ground, screaming. " NO ! " Scrambling up, Kagome swept up Inuyasha's haori and kept on running.

_Inuyasha__, you can't leave me ! You can't ! You have to be here ! You have to ! I love you ! _Kagome's eyes flooded with tears as she tripped again. She stood up and ran on. _I will find you Inuyasha ! No matter how long it takes ! _

Kagome stopped running as she fell onto her knees, breathing heavily. _I will find you. I will. _Kagome gulped as she stood up again. " AH ! " she screamed as she felt pain shoot up in her leg. " I sprained it. No biggie .. " Kagome bit her lip from crying out loud in pain. " Inuyasha .. " She tightened her grip on the haori.

With only one word etched into her brain, Kagome kicked off her shoes and kept on running. " I'm coming, Inuyasha ! Please don't leave me ! " she shouted to the sky as she dashed inside Inuyasha Forest.

" Inuyasha ! Inuyasha ! " Kagome called as she ran through the forest. " Inuyasha ! Where are you ! I'm alive ! I'm here ! Inuyasha ! " as Kagome ran, memories with Inuyasha and herself ran through her head. The first time she met him, he had looked down at her arrogantly.

_" .. you look pretty dumb down there, Kikyou. "_

She remembered scrambling up and yelling at his handsome face, _" Kikyou__, Kikyou, KIKYOU !_ _Whoever she is, I'm not HER ! My name is KAGOME ! KA-GO-ME ! "_

Kagome bit her lip as he remembered how much Inuyasha adored Kikyou, _" Y__-you're not Kikyou. You're right. Kikyou is much more cuter .. " Kagome_ watched as Inuyasha turned his head, as she felt her face burn up,_ " WHAT DID YOU SAY ? "_

Kagome smiled to herself. She could almost remember the time when Inuyasha was laid in her lap, telling her he liked her scent. It was a unforgettable moment in her heart. If only this was where she and he were right now. Instead, here she was, barefooted, running through a forest she was unfamiliar with, finding Inuyasha who could be dead by the time she reached him. She pushed this horrible thought from her head as she continued to shout his name to the trees that darkened as the sun started to set.

" Inuyasha ! " Kagome shouted as she neared the middle of the forest. Suddenly, she froze in her tracks as a bright light distracted her from her search.

Backing up a few steps, Kagome peered between the tall grass that lead to the clearing. She separated some to see clearer and gasped. _Inuyasha_

Kagome eyes widened as she saw two figures embraced together. Bright fire swirled around the two bodies as the wind picked up. Slowly, the figures began to fade. Kagome squinted to see who it was, and her heart stopped. Long, silver white hair blew as wind joined the fire. Now she could see it all clearly. A long slender girl dressed in a red and white kimono, with raven black hair tied with a white lace, was facing her with her eyes closed. A tall broad shouldered boy with long white hair with a red and white haori, his back turned to Kagome. The top of his red haori was _missing_. Kagome gasped as she clutched the haori in her fingers. Her lip trembling, she could hear mind screaming out to her as she felt her heart break into a million pieces. _Inuyasha_

Kagome couldn't take it any longer. She dashed out of the grass and screeched, " INUYASHA ! "

Inuyasha's head whipped around, his expression surprised. _What the hell .. Kagome ? _As Inuyasha tried to see through the fire, Kagome stepped closer to the ball of flames. _Inuyasha_

" Kagome ! " Inuyasha cried, his voice sounding relieved. But quickly he snapped back to his old gruff self. " Get the hell out of here ! You're not wanted ! "

Kagome bit back tears in her eyes, " But you are ! " She flung herself to the burning fire, as Kikyou raised an angry hand and shot blue flame out of it, knocking Kagome back.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he watched Kagome tumble into the bushes. He jerked his head back at Kikyou with angry eyes, " What the hell are you trying to do, wench ?! "

Kikyou's silent face twisted into anger as she shot another blast at Kagome, who tried to get up. She placed her hand back on Inuyasha's waist and clutched onto this kimono. " If I can't get you, nobody can ! " Kikyou's grey eyes flashed with hate as she shot another blast at Kagome, " Bitch ! Die ! "

" NO ! Kikyou ! " Inuyasha struggled out of Kikyou's grasp and pushed her away. Suddenly, Inuyasha was blinded by flames. " Wha .. ? " Suddenly, a strong force started to tug on his soul.

" It's too late, Inuyasha ! The demons of the underworld have accepted your cry ! " Kikyou shouted as she fled securely into Inuyasha's arms again. " It is time .. " Kikyou pulled out a knife out of her sleeve, " .. to go to HELL ! "

The sharp blade plunged into Inuyasha's upper shoulder, causing him to scream in pain. Kagome heard this familiar cry and bolted up. Pain shot through her body, but she ignored it with a wince. " Inuyasha ! " Kagome cried out as she watched Kikyou stab Inuyasha over and over.

" Die ! " Kikyou shrieked as the fire around them roared and brightened. Inuyasha's teeth bared as he pushed Kikyou away with his other arm. The fire gave another roar and began to rise with heat.

" Damn ! " Inuyasha cursed, as he held his left shoulder, watching Kikyou advance slowly on him. He felt too weak to fight her, with the underground demons starting to pull his soul away.

" It is no use, Inuyasha. You and I are _destined _to die together. Whether you like it or _not _! Die, you half demon ! " Kikyou lunged at Inuyasha with the bloody blade in her grip.

" NO ! " Kagome screeched and jumped through their fire, taking the in the blade with her chest.

" KAGOME ! " Inuyasha shrieked as he watch Kagome fall to the ground. " NO ! I'm not ready for fucking hell ! "

Immediately, the fire around him vanished. Inuyasha felt no more heat, no more demons trying to pull his soul to hell. " The hell .. "

" NO ! " shrieked Kikyou, her eyes widening. " The demons ! No ! Inuyasha, come to hell ! You cannot do this ! " Kikyou started to move but she cried out in pain.

" Your soul is being sucked out Kikyou ! I have my own will ! You're not even alive ! " Inuyasha yelled heartlessly as he rushed next to Kagome and shielded her with his sleeve.

A huge bolt of fire burned in the dark sky, as Kikyou cried out to her soul. The demons began to devour her, taking away her life that she lived on. " No ! Inuyasha .. " Kikyou's voice faded as her eyes started to close. The fire subsided and Kikyou's clay body dropped lifelessly to the ground. Slowly, her body began to decay, melting into the dirt, where it first came from.

Slowly, Inuyasha cracked his eyes open. She was finally gone. Maybe even for good. Inuyasha breathed out shakingly, as he lowered his sad eyes. _It was for the better, Kikyou. You lived hating me but that's not how life should be. May you rest in peace, my lovely Kikyou. _Inuyasha let out a breath, but stiffened as his eyes laid on Kagome. " Kagome ! " Inuyasha watched with pained eyes as he watched Kagome smile at him tenderly.

" Kagome .. " Inuyasha started to walk to her but froze as Kagome's eyes slowly closed.

" KAGOME ! " Inuyasha screamed as he fled to her side. " Kagome, Kagome ! Wake up ! No, please not this ! "

Kagome cracked a heavy eyelid open, just to see his face one last time. " I love you. "

**A/N **: Not a repeat scene & sorry, short chapter.


	8. Maybe ?

" Damn you, Kagome ! " quickly rushing to her side, Inuyasha bent to her face and listened for breathing. He could hear slow, timid breaths coming out of the girl, but it was not enough to live on. " Dammit, Kagome ! Live, you wench ! " Inuyasha cursed as he reached for the blade handle.

" No .. " Inuyasha froze midway as he heard a weak voice call to him. Inuyasha jerked around and saw Kagome looking at him. She smiled weakly and gave him a eyebrow raise, " Déjà vu, huh ? "

" NO ! " Inuyasha shouted as he wrapped his fingers around the handle. But Kagome pushed his hand away.

" It's better this way. " Kagome insisted weakly, as she watch Inuyasha's face twist with anger.

" BETTER ?! " he screeched, making Kagome wince. " BETTER ? HOW THE HELL IS IT BETTER ?! "

" Inuyasha .. " Kagome placed a pale hand on Inuyasha's hand on her blade. " You seemed to happy with Kikyou, you really should've went to .. "

" HELL ? And leave you ? Are you stupid or something, Kagome ?! " Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha breathed out heavily and shook his head, " That's it, wench, you're coming with me and you aren't gonna say nothing till I tell you to ! Got it ? GOOD ! "

Inuyasha quickly pulled out the blade from Kagome's chest, causing a anguish cry to burst through her throat. Inuaysha winced and muttered ' sorry ' under his breath and lifted her up. " Hang on, Kagome .. " Inuyasha gripped Kagome tightly and sped off into the night.

" Inuyasha ! Kagome ! " Sango cried, as she scrambled up at the sight of Inuyasha.

Slowly stepping inside Kaede's hut, Inuyasha lowered Kagome. Sango looked at Inuyasha with worried eyes, who refused to return her glance, " Is .. she .. okay ? "

" Yeah, I am Sango. Just got stabbed. That's .. " Kagome choked and spitted out tons of blood. Sango quickly rushed to Kagome's side and made her sit up.

" Yeah. Well. Kikyou's dead. " Inuyasha told Sango blankly. Sango turned to him with a confused face.

" W-what ? "

" SHE'S DEAD I SAID ! ARE YOU DEAF ?! " Without hearing a response, Inuyasha turned around and stomped out of the hut.

" Inuyasha ! " shouted Sango after him, " I AM NOT DEAF ! Come back here and mind Kagome ! "

" Sango, it's okay. " Kagome quickly breathed as she grabbed Sango by the arm weakly. " Leave him. I understand he's still getting over .. "

" GETTING OVER ?! " Sango screamed. " You love him, and you let him ' still get over ' Kikyou ?! "

" Where's Miroku and Shippou ? " Kagome quickly asked, trying to change the painful subject.

" Oh, Miroku and Kaede went to some exorcism quest, so Shippou got bored and followed them. " Sango explained as she squeezed a towel from a bowl of hot water and dabbed Kagome's wound with it gently. " Kagome, what exactly happened ? "

Kagome bit her lip, " I-I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to sleep. "

" Oh yeah, okay, Kagome. " Sango agreed instantly and continued to dab.

Moments later, Sango laid a bowl of blood red water aside and laid Kagome upright against the wall. " You should get some rest this way. I know it's hard but try, " Sango stood up and smiled at Kagome reassuringly, " Don't worry about Inuyasha, he's just cooling off .. like always. " Sango patted Kagome on the shoulder and walked away.

_Whoa, was I blushing THAT much ? _Kagome thought, embarrassed. She sighed and laid back on the wall. _Wonder where Inuyasha is ? ___

_Damn this, why I am feeling so disgusted ? Is it because I broke Kikyou's promise ? _Inuyasha growled as he leapt into the center of Inuyasha Forest. _It wasn't my fault. It was Kikyou's. Stabbing me. What the hell was wrong with her ? _Inuyasha sighed as he tried to shake away the sadness that started to rise in his body.

" It was her OWN fault that she went to hell. NOT MINE ! " Inuyasha stated out loud, trying to convinice himself.

_Damn. Who am I kidding ? It's **always** my fault. _Inuyasha pounded his fist into the ground, as guilt and anger flushed into his face.

" Inuyasha, " a voice suddenly appeared, making Inuyasha jump half a foot.

" What the hell ? Kagome .. ? " Inuyasha whipped his head around and saw a figure standing behind several trees. " Whose out there ? I can see you ! " Inuyasha growled as he laid his hand on his Tetsusaiga, ready to attack at this figure behind the shadows.

" It's alright, Inuyasha. I have come to collect what belonged to me. " the eerie voice rang out, sending chills down Inuyasha's spine.

" Who the hell are you ? What do you want from me ?! "

Kagome bolted up from her deep sleep and breathed heavily. Her chest screamed out in pain as she clutched it. Kagome's eyes were widened, her hair amiss. _There's something out there. Inuyasha .. is .. with it. I have .. to get to him. _Kagome slowly and quietly raised herself from her sleeping position and peered around. Sango was asleep under her blankets and the others were still at the exorcism. Kagome glanced at Sango guilty. _Sorry Sango. I'll be okay. _Kagome gave Sango a gentle smile and fled from the hut.

Her chest burned with pain as she pounded her bare footed feet onto the cold earthen ground. _I felt this before. What's happening .. ? _Kagome thought as she felt her body being pulled inside Inuyasha Forest. Her legs took her deep inside, as fear rushed over her. _I feel someone .. with Inuyasha. I may be too late .. _Kagome winced in pain as she felt blood start to seep through her school uniform. Kagome grabbed her chest and continued to run.

" There is nothing left that you can do, foolish girl. " a voice suddenly rang out to her.

Kagome froze in her tracks as she turned left and right, scanning her surroundings with deep cautiousness. " Whose there ?! " she demanded, as she continued to scan carefully around her.

" Foolish girl, you no need to seek me. I am in your mind. " the voice eerily replied, laughing in delight.

" Who are you ? " _And w-why do you sound so familiar ? _Kagome added silently, as she felt her knees trembling.

" Kagome, I had given you a very good choice. But you rejected my offer, and now it has all come to this. I am alive, once again. " the voice responded, filled with hate and burden.

" Kikyou ! " Kagome cried out with anguish. " What have you done with Inuyasha ?! "

The voice laughed cruelly, as it added more pain into Kagome's heart, " He is safely with me. But he won't be living in such luxury any longer. Tomorrow at sunset, either you go home and seal the well, or Inuyasha _dies. _The hell with hell, he will die painfully with no mercy laid upon him whatsoever. If you do not go home on sunset exactly, you may _watch _him be tortured to his death. If this is what you wish, so be it. If not, pack your bags and leave. I will not make the same mistake I made the last time. Farewell. " With those final words, the voice vanished from Kagome's mind, leaving a trail of sorrow and shattered hope.

" No .. Inuyasha .. " Kagome cried out, sobbing. She fell to the ground, crying silently unto the trees around her. There was nothing she could do .. _now_

Kagome shifted her backpack from one arm to the other. She watched as the sun began to set. By that time, she would be home, with no more visits back to the feudal era. As the thought ran through her head, tears streamed down Kagome's face. _I won't ever see my friends again. Kaede, Miroku, Shippou, Sango .. even Kouga. And especially .. _Kagome looked up in the sky as she felt her heart beginning to break. " Inuyasha. " She whispered sorrowfully.

Kagome buried her face in her hands and cried. She could feel the heat from the sun fading away from her, nearing the time for her leave. She did not have the courage and heart to tell everybody she was leaving. Instead, she left them all an individual note. She hated the way this is going to end, but it was the best. _I wonder what Inuyasha's gonna do with the Shikon Jewel ? Probably wish to become a full Youkai and be with Kikyou. _Kagome's head dropped to her chest, as sadness swept over her like a tidal wave. _May you two be forever happy. I wish you all well. _Kagome thought miserably as she stood up from the edge of the river bank.

" Guess I'm leaving Feudal Japan forever. " Kagome sighed sadly as she began to walk towards the sacred well. Slowly.

_Think of the bright side, Kagome. You can see your friends again, your family, and actually do your exams and make it into a good college. It won't be as much fun without Sango always hitting Miroku after he groped her butt, or the warm feeling of your very own child like Shippou, or any wise advice from Kaede, and the safety from Kouga. And of course, no more excitement and danger from Naraku himself. Yep. And, no more name-calling, tear-bawling arguments with Inuyasha anymore. _Kagome froze in her tracks as she thought about Inuyasha again. _No more soft long silver hair, those piercing amber eyes, and that same red haori he always wore. No more of his insults, and names, and .. protection. No more Inuyasha. Yay .. _Kagome thought lamely as she approached the well.

" Well. Here I am. Here I go. " Kagome put her left leg inside the well and glanced back at the sun setting from the beautiful scenery. " Goodbye. I love you all. " Kagome whispered, as she jumped into the well.

Kagome climbs through the well and jumps out. " Yup. Gonna have to s-seal the well. " Kagome tried to tell herself cheerfully.

She touched the rim of the well one last time and bit her lip. _Gonna__ seal the well now, huh Kagome ?_

" GRANDPA ! SEAL THE WELL FOR ME ! " Kagome yelled as she dashed upstairs, not waiting to hear questions or anything. " DON'T ASK, DON'T SAY, JUST SEAL WITHOUT HESITATION OKAY ?! " Kagome shouted as she ran into her bedroom and slammed the door closed.

She flopped onto her bed and sighed, tears had already started to flow. _I'm home. Again. Permanently. I'll never see Inuyasha again .. _Kagome clutched onto her bed blanket and tightened her grip. _I'll never see him again. Inuyasha .. _Kagome laid her head down onto her pillow and cried.

Suddenly, a bright light from her backpack distracted her and Kagome glanced up tearfully. Slowly, she stepped off her bed and wiped her tears. She walked up to her backpack and flipped it open. A burst of pink light shone into her bedroom and blinded Kagome. She shielded her eyes and squinted to see what was shining. She reached her hand in and felt something round and cold. Taking it out in her hands, the light subsided, letting Kagome see what it was. She gasped.

" S-Shikon N-No Tama .. " she stuttered, not believing she still had it. _Oh no ! I kept it ! Inuyasha can't be a full demon now ! Oh my god .. _Kagome screamed and chucked the jewel across her room, letting it hit her door with a loud THUMP. She dropped her to the edge of her bed and cried. _I leave, taking the jewel with me. What's wrong with me ? His only desire was the jewel .. and Kikyou. And I took it away from him ! How selfish can I be ? _Kagome bit her lip from bawling but she couldn't help me. She dropped her head lower and burst into guilty tears. _I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean it. _

" I love you, Inuyasha. " Kagome whispered.

As Kagome thought these words, the Shikon Jewel burned with desire. Its light glowed strongly, lighting up Kagome's room entirely. Kagome crawled to it and picked it up, as the light continued to shine. " What .. ? " Kagome examined it carefully and cocked her head to the side. _What's it trying to do ? Talk to me ? _Kagome cracked a smile as she thought about the possibility.

" Shikon No Tama, what is it you are trying to say ? " Kagome asked it jokingly.

Suddenly, the jewel shined brightly and a bright stream of light flashed past her door. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw this. _Whoa, it IS talking to me. _Kagome opened her door and peered outside. She saw the beam of light from the jewel leading downstairs. She shrugged and quietly walked downstairs. She saw the jewel lead to the outside and she slipped out of her house. She stared at the jewel and followed its direction. The beam of light leaded right into .. the sacred well. Gasping, Kagome broke into a run and dashed inside, just to see her grandpa wiping his forehead.

Her grandpa turned to her and smiled, " Well, Kagome. The well is sealed. " a rumble in his stomach made Grandpa groan. " Those raspberries aren't helping my diarrhea. " Grandpa dashed past the still Kagome and inside the house.

Kagome stood there silently. Her breathing was heavy and her heart beat rapidly. The beam of radiant light directed right into the well. But what could she do ? The well was sealed. _Okay, calm down Kagome. Calm down. _Kagome gulped and walked to the well. The beam of light radiated brighter as she neared it. Slowly, she made her way and yanked off the nails and slowly opened the top of the well. " The well is sealed already, what am I doing here ? " Kagome asked herself, but the jewel just shone brighter.

Suddenly, a sudden force yanked her inside the well. Kagome's eyes widened as her mouth opened into a silent scream. Her body was suddenly pulled and she landed inside the well backwards. Her eyes were wide as she watched as she lost her sight from the well's doorway. She watched as she fell deeper and deeper into the well. She watched as darkness washed over her, and bright lights blinded her. Then, she couldn't watch anymore.

**A/N :** Sorry it's a little short but I had a writer's block. Review ?


	9. Back Again

She heard no sound, she felt nothing. _A-am I dead ? _Kagome thought fearfully. Slowly, she placed her hands over her body and felt solidness covered by a soft material. _My school uniform .. okay, I'm not dead. Where .. am .. I .. ? _Kagome cracked a reluctant eye opened and saw herself deep inside the Bone-Easter's Well. _Where am I ? Am I at home ? _Kagome automatically placed her hand on the shard that was hanging from her neck. _Wasn't I holding it a minute ago ? _Kagome wondered as she looked at the wells' walls. She nothing but hard stone cold walls. A crying feeling washed over her as she laid her hand on the walls. " W-where are the vines that use to be here ? " Kagome whispered, her body shaking.

Memories from the first day she traveled to Feudal Japan came over her like a sledge hammer. She remembered herself climbing up from vines and seeing butterflies soar above her. Where were they ? Kagome felt her heart break as she heard a familiar voice call her name. _S-Souta.__ No, maybe it's Shippou .. _Kagome thought, as she bit her lip from crying. But the hope of that erased when she heard her Grandpa came out complaining about his stomach.

_I didn't go back to Feudal __Japan__. I knew it. What the heck was jewel doing ? _Kagome let out a soft cry as she watched Souta bent his over the well.

" Hey Kagome, what're you doing down there ? Didn't you seal the well ? " Souta asked, cocking his head to one side. " Come on out, your friends just came. Did you tell them or something that you were .. _better ?_" Souta smirked arrogantly, but frowned immediately as he saw his sister lower her head. Guilt came over the little boy as he watched crystals of liquid drop from her face.

" Sorry, sis. I was joking. See you ! " Souta cried and rushed away to play with his figurines.

Souta's voice echoed through the well, as Kagome stood there motionless. She was not angry at Souta, she was sure. But _why did he sound so much like **Inuyasha** ? _Kagome thought as she jerked her up to the temple's ceiling. Tears flowed freely down her face as she heard Eri's voice calling out to Kagome.

_I love you, Inuyasha. Forever and always. _Kagome sniffed back a tear, took a deep breath and climbed out of the well. Just in time as her friends burst in.

" Kagome ! Oh my god, how's England-transported-very-acute-British-flu ? Can you get up ? Can you talk ? " All her friends babbled at once, as Kagome stared at them like they were nuts.

" Oh yeah ! Yeah, much better .. " Kagome bit her lip as the thought of Inuyasha flashed into her mind. She tried to shake it out, but Sango, Shippou, Miroku and everybody else back at Feudal Japan came sliding right after. As Kagome was held into this painful trance, her friends cocked their heads, " Kagome ? "

Kagome jumped as she heard Yuka's voice, " Uh, yeah ? Sorry, the flu .. um .. side effects. Yeah .. so what're you guys doing here ? "

" Well, DUH ! " Eri shouted, as she always does, " VISTING YOU, HELLO ! Your mom says you're well now, since it's a Saturday, the girls and I decided to take you .. " Eri paused as all the girls lifted out proud credit cards, " SHOPPING ! "

The girls cheered as they wrapped their arms around Kagome's shoulder and dragged her outside. Kagome loved shopping with her friends, but not today. Probably not ever.

As they left, a bright light inside caught Kagome's eye. She glanced back, but saw nothing but the darkness of the well. _Must be my imagination.__ Well, here comes a new life .._

As the girls stomped inside the mall and rushed into store from store, Ayumi paused and waited for Kagome, who was slowly dragging her feet after them.

Ayumi up to Kagome and examined her face with concern, " Kagome ? Are you okay ? Is your flu back ? "

Kagome faced Ayumi painfully, trying to put a smile on, " Nah, just .. thinking. About. Stuff. " Kagome stuttered out, as Ayumi stared at her.

" It's that jealous boyfriend of yours, isn't it ? " Ayumi demanded, as her face turned angry.

Kagome jerked her head up from the view of her shoes to Ayumi's sharp voice. " Ayumi .. he's not my boyfriend. "

" But you said .. "

" I lied. And you don't understand. He's not crazy or psycho. It's just like, a different world out there. Violence and things .. " Kagome explained as her heart began to pain. _It's s hard to lie. Especially to Ayumi. _Kagome thought as her heart pained more.

" Oh. Well, theres always Houjou. " Ayumi brightened up as she mentioned Houjou's name.

Kagome smiled at Ayumi meekly before looking at her shoes again, " I don't like him. At all. " Kagome whispered honestly.

" Come on, Kagome ! You seem so hurt from your jealous bo .. friend. You have to get over him ! And besides, Houjou really likes you. I heard him telling his friend over at Math Class when you were away. " Ayumi winked at Kagome, who looked surprised.

Raising her head from her shoes, her eyes widened, " But Ayumi, I really don't like him. Really, _really._ For a friend, yes. Boyfriend, get away. " Kagome emphasized her last sentence by backing away from Ayumi.

" Aw Kagome. This guy of yours you like, seems to care, cause he's all jealous and stuff. But you mentioned another girl he had to pay debt back to. He'll probably choose her, cause he sounds all arrogant. Arrogant people have to keep their promises or there pride level will drop down to zero. It's hard to accept, but it's like that. But he seems to like you, cause he always takes so long to decide who to choose right ? " Ayumi said as she gave Kagome a smile.

Kagome stared at Ayumi with wide eyes, " You .. are .. amazing .. Ayumi. " Kagome gasped as she burst out laughing.

Ayumi started to laugh to as she and Kagome ran to catch up to the other girls. _Maybe what Ayumi said was true. _Kagome thought, as hope began to rise within her. _I love Inuyasha. Too bad for Kikyou, cause Kagome's in the way ! _Kagome giggled as she ran. But her face clouded over as she remembered that the well was sealed. _Oh well. It's the thought that counts. _Kagome smiled timidly to herself and joined her friends in their shopping frenzy. She was going to move on. To a new life. New life.

" HEY HIGURASHI ! " a voice called after Kagome. Kagome stopped walking as she ignored her friends tittering. Kagome gave a pleading look at Ayumi, and Ayumi quickly pushed Eri and Yuka away.

Houjou approached Kagome with that same calm smile and ran his fingers through his wavy brown hair, " Higurashi. How's that flu of yours ? That England .. "

Kagome held up a hand, " Yeah I'm fine, thanks. " Kagome gave him a small smile as Houjou's eyes lightened up.

" Hey, since you're all better and before you come up with any more illnesses, you wanna go to the movies with me ? "

Kagome froze. She could hear Eri and Yuka gasped and Ayumi couldn't help herself either. Kagome stood there as she looked at her shoes, trying not to blush. _I CAN'T HOUJOU, I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE YOU THINK I DO ! I LOVE INUYASHA, BUT I CAN'T EVER SEE HIM AGAIN, CAN'T YOU SEE ?!?! _Kagome wanted to scream. But she bit her tongue, as she fumbled words out fast, " Well, I don't know, Houjou .. I .. " Kagome froze as she received a poke on the limbs. She turned around and saw Ayumi looking at her, like ' do it. Get over your ex boyfriend ' look. Kagome sighed and gave Houjou her fakest smile she could put on, " Sure Houjou. What time ? "

" YES ! " her friends squealed as Houjou blushed. Kagome sighed deeply and the last bit of happiness from her face drained away. She could feel a comforting hand on her shoulder, and Kagome thanked Ayumi. _She's right, I have to get over Inuyasha. No matter how much it hurts. _Kagome sighed again and looked at Houjou, who was grinning from ear to ear. " Really Higurashi ? You'd come ? "

" Yes, Houjou. " Kagome tried not to sound annoyed, but she totally was. Does he have to make it harder for her ?

" Okay ! Hm, seven o clock ? " Houjou glanced at Kagome's uncomfortable face, " Er, you could bring a friend and her date if you want. I don't mind. "

Kagome snapped her head up, her eyes widened, " Yeah I am gonna. " Kagome quickly turned to Ayumi before any of the girls could ask, " Ayumi, come with me. " Kagome looked desperately in Ayumi's eyes and squeezed her hands

Ayumi smiled as she watched Houjou lose the twinkle in his eyes behind Kagome. " Are you sure, Kagome ? "

" YES ! " Kagome almost shouted and Ayumi nodded, happy that Kagome would choose her out of the rest.

" Okay then. Houjou, we'll see you at seven, pick us up. Bye ! " Kagome grabbed Ayumi by the wrist and ran for it.

" What's the rush ? " Ayumi asked, as she gasped for breath.

" Anywhere. I can't stand his face, Ayumi ! " Kagome cried out guilty as her voice cracked.

" WHAT ?! Kagome, that's so mean ! " Ayumi cried, shocked.

Kagome closed her eyes as she continued to run into people. _I'm sorry, Houjou. It's just .. why did you have to look so much like Inuyasha that time ? _

Kagome sighed as she dabbed the last bit of blush on her cheeks. " I don't get why I have to wear makeup. I hate makeup. " Kagome looked down guiltily. _Or **Inuyasha** hated makeup._

_ " EW ! What're you wearing, wench ? It's hideous on you ! I hate it ! " Inuyasha scowled as he saw Kagome appear from the well. _

_Kagome blushed a furious red as she smeared the makeup on her cheek, " I-I was just playing around. Forgot to wash it off, ha .. ha .. " Kagome turned around as she blushed deeper. She hadn't meant it to be played. She thought it would impress Inuyasha. Maybe not._

_Inuyasha__ rolled his eyes and turned around, " Feh, get on. When we get back to the willage, you're washing it off, whether you like it or NOT ! " Inuyasha growled as Kagome climbed on his back. _

_As Inuyasha sped off from the well, Kagome laid her head on his back and cried. _

" KAGOME ! " a voice rang into her ears.

" Huh ? Wha .. ? " Kagome snapped to attention and automatically bent down to get her arrows.

Kagome's hands felt nothing but her carpet and noticed Ayumi staring at her strangely. " Uh .. sorry Ayumi what did you say ? "

" What are you doing, Kagome .. ? " Ayumi asked but as interrupted by a loud honk outside.

" They're here, lets go ! " Kagome breathed a sigh or relief as she dragged Ayumi downstairs. " So whose your date, you didn't even tell me ! " Kagome said, hoping Ayumi revert to her question back upstairs.

" Oh .. he's that new guy that came. His name is Hyaku. He's got that pretty blonde hair and baby blue eyes. I just hate him, he's cuter than me ! " The girls laughed as they said their goodbyes and went outside.

Kagome saw Houjou and Ayumi's date get out of the car. _Hey, he IS cute. _Kagome smiled at Ayumi, whose legs were about to melt. _But not as cute as .. _Kagome froze as she felt a gentle arm on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Houjou smiling at her. The moonlight bounced off his round face, and showed all his handsome features. His eyes were big and brown, shining with hope, looking only at Kagome. His smile radiated and showed a set of perfectly white teeth a smile that could melt any girls' heart. Except Kagome. _Not as cute as .. Houjou. _Kagome forced herself to think, but she grimaced as she thought it. Fortunately, Houjou didn't notice and lead her to the car next to Ayumi.

Houjou let Kagome in the front seat next to him as Ayumi and Hyaku slipped into the back seat. Houjou started the engine and sped down the empty driveway, as Ayumi and Hyaku snapped their heads back, surprised at the sudden speed. Except Kagome wasn't affected. In fact, she found the ride quite slow, compared to her rides on Inuyasha's back. Kagome sighed sadly as she thought about the hanyou and Houjou noticed.

" Too fast for you, Kagome ? " Houjou smiled at her as he slowed down.

Kagome tried not to roll her eyes. It was obvious Houjou never drove so fast. " No Houjou. It's just fine. " Kagome said flatly, as she tried not to feel irritated at the boy. _He's just trying to impress you. Not a biggie. Don't get mad, don't get mad .. _Kagome snapped her head to Houjou, " I've rode faster. " she blurted out.

Ayumi stared at her like she went bananas, and Hyaku raised his eyebrows. Houjou looked a bit taken aback, but quickly recovered with a smile. " Of course. "

_What does he mean by **that **? _Kagome thought, as she turned her head to the window.

" Looks like your girl's _not_ impressed, Houjou ! " Hyaku teased from the back before he received a punch by Ayumi on the shoulder.

Kagome saw Houjou blush but ignored it. Houjou smiled secretively, " She will be. "

_Oh gods, more moves ? Oh well .. at least he's trying. Even though he's making me dislike the boyfriend thing with him more and more .. _Kagome thought, as she sighed.

A few minutes past, and the car was silent. Except the occasional giggling in the backseat. Kagome peered behind her and saw Hyaku casually put his arm around Ayumi. Ayumi blushed but leaned on his chest. Kagome smiled at them, wishing it as her and a certain someone. _Dream on, Kagome. _

Houjou saw Kagome's expression to Ayumi and Hyaku and smiled. Thinking that was what she want, he started to reach over to her. Except Houjou was driving, which made it a lot difficult to reach Kagome. Kagome saw his hand coming and quickly shift in her seat, making Houjou retreat until she settled down. As she stop squirming, he tried again. He put his hand on her leg as he drove, and Kagome looked at him. _What is up with him ? _As Kagome watched him smile as he continued to look straight ahead.

Houjou took Kagome's look as an invitation to go on and patted her leg. _This is SO not Houjou. _Kagome thought as she squirmed uncomfortably. _I wish he'd go back normal instead of trying to impress me, because it's really not working. _

As they arrived at the movies, Houjou tried to drape his arm over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome casually walked away from Houjou, pretending to look at something on the wall. Houjou looked frustrated so he trailed after her. He stood next to Kagome looking at the ' GONE WITH THE WIND ' poster. Kagome peered at it, and for a second she wished it was herself and Inuyasha. Absentmindly she leaned on the closest thing near her. Houjou. Houjou jumped in surprised but hugged her. Kagome's eyes widened all of a sudden and jumped away from him.

" HEY ! " she shouted. All the people lining up for tickets stared at her. Kagome and Houjou blushed as Kagome backed away from the boy. " Gotta go restroom, bye ! " she ran off, hoping her cheeks weren't as hot as they felt.

" KAGOME ! " Kagome heard Ayumi yell after her, but she kept on running.

Hot tears stung her eyes as she bolted inside the girls' washroom. _Oh, who am I kidding ? I can't hide it forever. I'll never love Houjou the way I love Inuyasha. Why can't I just get over that ungrateful hanyou ? He's probably happy off with Kikyou by now. He would just laugh at how I look like right now. _

Kagome jumped a little as she felt a hand place on her shoulder. Ayumi's soft tender brown eyes looked at Kagome sadly. " What happened back there ? Houjou's so depressed, he's killing himself thinking he did something wrong. "

Kagome sighed as she rested her elbows on the sink. She gazed at the mirror on the wall and gasped. She looked horrible. Mascara was smudged by her tears, her blush fading, her lip stick wearing off over the lines, her eyes bloodshot. _Is this what I am ? Kagome Higurashi ? _

" Ayumi .. I can't take it. I don't like Houjou, _at all _now. The way he's been acting is driving me to the edge. I'm trying my hardest to like him, but it's totally not working. I freak out the moment he touches me. Is that boyfriend/girlfriend material to you ? " Kagome buried her face in her hands, afraid to look at herself again.

_I'm a monster. Disgusting, revolting, a total turnoff. I just wish Houjou would leave me .. like Inuyasha has. _Kagome thought, as she felt like crying again.

" Kagome Higurashi, " Kagome jolted at the harsh tone in Ayumi's usual gentle, caring voice. " You will go out there and prove to everybody around you, you are strong. You will go outside right now and sit through the movie with Houjou. You will not burst into any more depression tantrums or complain. _You _are _Kagome Higurashi. _The girl who never gave up, and encouraged others to try. The girl that will _try_ to like Houjou, even though she wants to do everything but like him. Got it ? Good. " Ayumi didn't wait for response before dragging Kagome outside.

" But .. A-Ayumi ! " Kagome sputtered as she resisted the other girl's grip.

" NO BUTS ! " Ayumi declared as she continued to drag Kagome outside to the line for tickets.

" WHAT ABOUT MY MAKEUP ?! " Kagome yelled, and Ayumi looked at her, startled.

Suddenly, the girls burst into laughter. Ayumi quickly pushed Kagome back into the bathroom and fixed her makeup. Then the two quickly rushed outside to their dates, ignoring any questions they asked. They got their tickets and went inside the movie. Kagome was surprised it actually all happened without any annoyance.

They found seats and sat in them, just as the movie began to start. It was a romance movie, called " Love Once Again ". Kagome thought it sounded mushy but everybody else seemed to enjoy it.

" You know, we should've seen that " Dead Souls Resurrected " movie instead of this mushy, gushy one. " Kagome blurted out without thinking. All her friends stared at her like she was crazy.

Houjou smiled as he peered at Kagome adoringly, " I would too, since you want to. "

Kagome blushed and nodded. She quickly slumped down in her seat and focused on the movie. _I love romantic movies. What's wrong with me ? What's weirder, I barf whenever I watch horror flicks. What the .. _Kagome froze as she felt an arm drape over her shoulder as a girl and boy appeared on the screen.

Kagome glanced at Houjou from the corner of her eye and saw him smiling secretively. " Uh, Houjou ? "

Houjou turned to her, still smiling, " Yes, Kagome ? "

" Can, you, not, do, that ? " Kagome mumbled out, as she looked at her hands in her lap.

Houjou raised his eyebrows but smiled, " If you want. " Then he unwrapped his arm.

Normally, Kagome would love Houjou's arm around her, but tonight she just didn't want it. She knew why, but she pushed it out of her mind.

Soon, Kagome felt an arm go over her shoulder again. Feeling irritated, Kagome was about to turn to Houjou and tell him to cut it out when a thought flashed into her head. _Inuyasha's__ never gonna go for you, Kagome.__ This nice, popular guy likes you and you're rejecting him ? You're going regret it, Kagome. You're never going back to Inuyasha, so why resist now ? _

Kagome sighed at the voice and slumped lower in her seat. Houjou looked at her, his smile widening. " Thanks, Kagome. "

" No problem. " Kagome muttered. _I don't even know WHY he thanked me .. _

Kagome sighed as she raised her eyes to the romance flick. The boy and girl were embracing and kissing each other romantically. Kagome looked up and wish she could be enjoying that with someone.

As if Houjou read her mind, he leaned in for a kiss. Kagome's eyes widened, but she didn't pull back when she felt Houjou's soft lips touch hers. She could hear Ayumi giggle and kiss Hyaku right after.

A few months ago, Kagome would kill to be in this spot with Houjou. But tonight, she just wanted to kill _him. _But Kagome held back her urge to punch Houjou and remained still. She tried to enjoy the kiss as a horrible thought ran through her head. _No more Inuyasha. _

Kagome dropped her head to her pillow. Usually, she would love to feel the softness of the fabric against her head. But this time, she knew it would be forever. No longer will she be sleeping on the hard cold ground, freezing her butt off, while worrying about some demon would come attack them. No. It'll all be sheer bliss from now on. Maybe if she was lucky, a robber comes into her house. Very unlikely.

As Kagome laid her head on the pillow, thoughts flooded her brain. Happy moments of herself back in Feudal Japan came back to her, no matter how hard she tried to push it away. The love and happiness they gave her was irreplaceable. Even the hurt and the insults were worth it all. Kagome sighed as she let a single tear drop. She knew, soon, she'd have to renew pillow covers, on the account it would probably be soaking wet. As Kagome lay on her back, she remembered how exciting and warming it was when she rode on Inuyasha's back. She knew for the first time in her life, she was safe. Nothing can take away that feeling. And she longed for it once more. Kagome's eyes dropped and her heart felt like it was breaking. She wasn't so surprised. For the whole day it felt like that. She hated it. Kagome sighed as she buried her face in her pillow, that smelt like salt. _Already ?__ Guess I'd better be changing it .. _Kagome started to get up when she noticed the jewel shard on her neck glowing.

" Hey ! " Kagome cried to it, surprised. " What are you doing ? " Kagome cocked an eyebrow as she heard the words come out. _Am I talking to a piece of jewel ? Okay there, Kagome .. _

Kagome peered at the glowing jewel, causing her body to feel warm and safe. _I could almost feel I was back in Feudal __Japan__. I could almost feel the happiness .. again._

Suddenly, a strong froze tugged her body forward. She let out a squeal as she felt herself run downstairs with a surprising amount of lightness. Her body pulled her as fast as lighting and when she opened her eyes. She was inside the well. Her stomach twisted and fought the urge to throw up. _WHAT AM I DOING DOWN HERE ! _

" That's it, this stupid jewel is causing me to go back into the past, which I desperately want, but no longer can go back to, making me totally edgy, and turn down Houjou. This jewel is going to be gone, FOREVER ! " Kagome shouted to nobody special as she scrambled out of the well.

She climbed up and pulled her self out of the well. " I can't take .. "

Her heart stopped. Her lungs closed in on her. Her body was still. She was paralyzed. Kagome swallowed as her eyes widened with surprise and shock, " No. No way .. "

Around her was new grown grass, dotted with flowers of each kind. Trees surrounded her as birds swooped down low and rose to the sky again. Kagome was back into Feudal Japan. Back again. What now ?


	10. It's Over

Kagome just stood there, unsure of what to do. There wasn't anything she _could _do. She wasn't even suppose to be back Feudal Japan ! Slowly and cautiously, Kagome began to walk forward. Her body began to propel herself left then straight again.

_I'll go to Kaede's. I wonder where they are. Are they even there anymore ? Would they want me back ? Would Inuyasha .. _Kagome froze in her tracks, as her face clouded over. _What if he doesn't want me here ? What if he just wants to be with Kikyou, where he can be happy ? _

" I shouldn't be here. " Kagome blurted out, then slapped her hand over her mouth. _I better go before Inuyasha hears me. I just want him to be happy .. _

Suddenly, a piercing scream thrusted in the air, filling the atmosphere with pain and agony. Kagome jerked her head around, gasping.

_That's ..__ that's .. _Without thinking, Kagome just ran. She pounded her feet hard against the ground, determined to reach the voice. _I know that voice. I know that voice too well. _

Kagome gulped as she bolted inside Inuyasha Forest. A strange déjà vu feeling rushed over her. Ignoring it, Kagome continued to run, her lungs burning with ache.

Screeching to a stop, Kagome burst through the bushes into the clearing. Horrible memories filled her mind as she remembered the last time she was here.

_Her body had felt nothing but pain as she felt the sharp blade sear into her flesh. Barely hearing Inuyasha call out to her, she felt herself fall. Her eyes were so heavy, but she was so determined to keep them open. To see Inuyasha one last time. She could hear him calling out to her .. did he sound desperate ? No. It must be the blood I'm losing. Making me godizzy. All she could hear was his voice, calling out her name. WAKE UP, WAKE UP ! was all she could make out. Kagome opened her eyes slowly, and saw Inuyasha's frantic voice and face, peering at her. " I love you. " _

Kagome shook her head. _I thought that was the last time I would see him. _Her brows furrowed with frustration and she scanned the clearing with cautious eyes. _This place is filled with nothing but hate and anger. If I ever hold the jewel, I will wish this place_ gone.

Kagome gasped. _How could I ? Am I filled with greed as everybody else,only wantingthe jewel ? _Kagome fell to her knees, her head filled with shame. _No wonder Inuyasha didn't want me, I'm just a filthy reincarnation of a more beautiful and powerful woman. _Kagome eyes pricked with tears as she immediately got up and rushed deeper into the clearing. " INUYASHA ! " _No, I will not think that ! I am Kagome, for crying out loud ! Kagome Higurashi ! _

Kagome jumped into the middle, looking around cautiously. _I know that voice was his. I can just see him. Where is he ? _

" Inuyasha, where are you ? " Kagome called out, her body starting to feel panicky.

" KAGOME ! " a voice suddenly shot out at her. Kagome winced at the anger and sorrow in its voice, as she whipped around.

She gasped and hereyes widened._No .._

Tied to a tree, was Inuyasha, seared with blood and bruises, his beautiful silver hair splayed across his worn-out face. He breathed heavily at her, and he struggled to stay awake. _W-what happened to him ? _

A figure, holding a long whip turned around. Kagome gasped, as she backed away. A pair of grey, hateful eyes bored into her. A set of raven black hair swinging behind the head of the figure, a lean figure wrapped in a white and red kimono.

" Kikyou. " Kagome whispered, her eyes deceiving her.

Kikyou narrowed her grey eyes at Kagome, her voice etched with pain and anger, " You weren't suppose to be back. "

Kikyou turned her whole body to Kagome, advancing on her. " You were suppose to be home, with the well sealed. I couldn't feel your presence anymore... how did you get back !? The well was SEALED ! " Kikyou took another step at Kagome, who backed up. " You were suppose to be GONE ! "

With a scream, Kikyou lunged at Kagome, her whip gripped firmly in her hand. Nothing could stop this ferocious woman jumping at Kagome. Not even Inuyasha, who cried to her to stop. " No Kikyou ! " Kagome cried, raising the Shikon no Tama in front of her.

Kikyou's eyes widened, as bright pink light engulfed Kagome. The light reflected off Kikyou, who was sent sprawling to the ground meters away from Kagome. " NO ! "

" Inuyasha ! " Kagome scurried up and ran to Inuyasha's tied figure, his eyes widened.

Suddenly, Kagome felt something grab onto her ankle. Her head jerked downwards and she saw an angered Kikyou on the ground. " You will pay for what you have done. "

" I have done nothing ! " Kagome cried as she tried to release Kikyou's strong grip.

" Say your prayers, you are done for, " Kikyou raised a hand at Kagome's leg and shot bright blue light at her.

Kagome screamed in pain as blood burst from her ankle. Kikyou stood up and towered over an injured Kagome. Kikyou's soul collectors swooped down, collecting Kikyou's bow and arrows. Kikyou retrieved them and drew an arrow straight at Kagome.

" The other times, I let you escape. That was stupidest thing I could've done. With my last hating soul, I will destroy you. Taking what belonged to me, and what I need, " Kikyou gave Kagome a pure look of hatred, " Goodbye. "

" No ! Wait ! " Kagome raised her hand as a shield, knowing it did no good. Her eyes glistened with tears as her lip trembled uncontrollably, " I know, that you will kill me sooner or later. But I must ask a question. " Kagome gulped, and silence invited her to go on, " Why are you doing this to Inuyasha ? "

Kikyou looked up reluctantly at Inuyasha's beat up body against the tree. With sorrowful eyes, Inuyasha looked back at his once beloved woman. His very own Kikyou, wanting nothing more then Inuyasha, himself dead. It was a hateful thought and it pained Inuyasha deeply and he couldn't help butturn his head away from her excruciating stare.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes as the wind blew her hair radiantly. Kagome looked up with envy and admiration at the elder woman before her. She never fell once, her determination high and her hopes never down. Her beauty was a gift from the gods, as of her power. Kagome knew she could be nothing like her, and she knew she could never be. Her eyes were moist with tears, and she laid her head down, waiting for Kikyou to answer her. _At least I'll know why Inuyasha is hurting. I finallyrealize I'll never be the one standing proudly, over a conquered quest. Never. _

Kikyou's gaze continued to be trained on Inuyasha as she sent her foot bearing onto Kagome's chest. Kagome let out a cry, causing Inuyasha winced. " Kikyou, let her go ! "

Kikyou cocked her head in amusement, " And why should I Inuyasha ? "

Inuyasha screamed in fury as he turned his head to the injured Kagome, " Kagome ! Get lost, I don't want you here ! " Inuyasha breathed dangerously as he tried to pull himself from the tree, " I will kill you, Kagome ! I am hurting.. because..because you are back here ! Iwas so happy with Kikyou, you just had to come and ruin everything, likealways! Kikyou is not hurting me, you are, you always do ! You always make my decisions hard, and I always have to sacrifice myself for you. You know how stupid I've been ? Yeah, always protecting you all the damn time. I hate helping you, you're so weak and defenseless ! Just _leave_ !" Inuyasha spat as his body jerked him against the tree hard. Inuyasha bit his lip from screaming and his eyes wandered to Kagome, his eyes filled with hope and sadness. _Just leave Kagome. Leave .. I don't want to say anymore lies to you. Leave .._

Her body had stopped moving the minute Inuyasha's voice was heard. Her face was covered by her hair, as her body laid motionless on the ground. Slowly, Kikyou raised her foot off of Kagome and onto the ground. Withdrawing her arrow, Kikyou spoke, " This is why. I am hurting him for the things he did for you. All those horrible times when he hurt you. The times when you have to run back to your time, unsure of what to do. I have been _helping _you, Kagome. But you turned down my offers and run back to the person that hurt you the most, " Kikyou gave Inuyasha accusinggazse,causing him to look down onto the ground. " Inuyasha. "

Suddenly, Kagome bolted up. Everything was so clear now. She knew she shouldn't have come back. But what choice did she have ? Giving Inuyasha one last painful look, Kagome fled. Her figure faded in the distance, her footsteps disappearing as fast as they came.

Silence dawned upon Inuyasha as his eyes dropped. _I meant none of the things I said to Kagome. Why can't she see she's in danger the minute she's around me ? If only she knew I just wanted to protect her. To love her .. _

Inuyasha's eyes flooded with unshed tears as he dawned on what he had done. _I love you, Kagome. _

SNAP!Inuyasha winced as a familiar painful sting vibrated through his body. Kikyouhad decided tocontinue with her beating. " Inuyasha, I will not stop until you cease to breathe. I thank you though, for sending that naive Kagome off, I couldn't have done if without you." Smiling at him with amusement, she stepped up to him and tweaked his chin. " Nevertheless, I still hate you. Ihave been hating you ever since I've come back, but you have just gone from worse to worser.You have broken your promise entirely, pushing me into hell as if I meant nothing to you. I will beat you until you breathe your last breath and die. Then, I will release the souls in me and finally rest in peace. Hell will be expecting us, Inuyasha. " Kikyoucocked her headon one side andtskedalmost playfully." Don't look so down, Inuyasha. The girl means nothing. She is a pathetic human that believes everything she hears. She is nothing but a weakling. You said so, no ? "

"You do mean nothing to me! " Inuyasha shouted at her, and Kikyou glared at him.

" What did you say ?! " she demanded slowly, her breath getting shallower and shallower.

" You-do-mean-nothing-to-me ! My promise to you was because I loved you and didn't want to hurt you, but now I finally realize it was just all bullshit. I feel for it, AGAIN ! I want to kill myself, and I will do with withoutyourhelp, thank you very much. If I have to go to hell, I wouldn't go with _you _! Why can't you just stop being stupid for a minute and let people enjoy their life ?! You always have to drag people in your miseries, and hurt innocent people along the way. Like Kagome. " Inuyasha breathed heavily. There, he said it. If he had to die, he'd kill Kikyou emotionally first.

" That is enough, you worthless animal ! You are nothing to me, Inuyasha, I hate you, I hate you ! This is the only reason hell let me live _one more time. _So I can kill. Kill you, Inuyasha. Now you will DIE ! " Kikyou backed away from him, closed her eyes and screamed.

The ground started to rumble, the earth shaking like mad. Inuyasha glanced around, panicked. " What the hell ?! "

Kikyou's eyes were still closed as she raised her hands in the air. Inuyasha watched her, horrified. _What the hell is she doing ?_

As if on cue, hundreds of demons rose from hell. Inuyasha's eyes widened like tennis balls as he watched. Demons, thousands of them, glared at Inuyasha with a pure look of hatred swirling in their eyes. Inuyasha gasped in surprise as he heard a laugh. Growling, Inuyasha spat. " Kikyou, what is the meaning of this ?! "

Kikyou covered her mouth with another victorious laugh, " Inuyasha, how foolish can you be ? You are nothing but a half demon, a simple hanyou, a piece of _nothing. _These are all the demons you killed, and as you can see, there are a number of them. Their hearts burn with the same hate I have for you and they are hungry for your blood. You will sacrifice your life, whether you like it or not. " Kikyou tossed her head back and let out a laugh that echoed evilly throughout the empty forest.

" NO ! Damn you, Kikyou ! " Inuyasha shrieked as he tried to break the chains Kikyou had put spell on. He struggled to leave the tree, but the harder he tried, the tighter the chains got, especially the ones around his neck. Choking at the little air he had, Inuyasha laid his head back. _So this is what I get for living. Everything in the world hating me, demons, Kikyou, even Kagome. _Kagome. The thought of her hating him suddenly caused him to wear down and feel even more useless as before.

" Farewell, Inuyasha. See you in hell, " Kikyou pointed her pale hand at Inuyasha's still body, " Charge, my demons ! "

Suddenly, Inuyasha let out a loud growl. The demon blood in Inuyasha suddenly erupted, bursting with ferocious anger. Inuyasha ripped apart the chains wrapped around him and planted his feet on the ground. Kikyou gasped as Inuyasha flipped his head around, exposing his terrifying demon marks and pulsing crimson orbs. His fangs bared as he smirked at the demons. Flexing his muscles, Inuyasha prepared to fight.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha, but cracked a small smile, " No matter how demon you are, I have worn you out too much by the beating. As well as the number of demons you must demolish. You have met your match, Inuyasha. "

Inuyasha growled and leapt into the sky. He charged towards the herd of demons and with one swipe, destroying them. But just as the first group was destroyed, the ground shook andanother group of demons erupted from the ground.Kikyou tossed her head back and laughed, " Demons will keep on coming until you die Inuyasha. Fight forever if you want, you will still die. Sooner or later. "

Inuyasha continued to charge blindlessly at the demons approaching him, but more and more came. Inuyasha ran through herds of the demons but there was too much coming. This was not going anywhere, but Inuyasha knew nothing. His demon blood did nothing to him but force him to fight. Fight till the end.

Suddenly, a large bull demon lunged at Inuyasha, who was busy attacking other demons. Inuyasha sensed the bull coming and jerked his head around.That was a big mistake. The moment he had turned,the demons in front of him clawed him and senttheripped hanyousprawling across the ground. He screeched to a stop in front of the tree he was trapped on, and chains immediately appeared from nowhere around his neck. Inuyasha let out a low growl and tried to break free again. But the chains were stronger than everand pulled his body back once again. All the demons that he had killed all lunged at him at the same time. Inuyasha looked up, his demon eyes widening.

"Die Inuyasha! " Kikyou's voice rang out of the charging demons. This was the end.

* * *

The demons were gone.

The transformed hanyou glanced up surprisingly and watched as the last of the demons evaporated within the air. " Wha.."

" What's this ? " Kikyou demanded, as she stepped up to the deserted clearing. Where were all the demons ?

" If you have to hurt Inuyasha, you have to deal with me first. " a familiar voice shot out coldly at the shocked priestess.

" What !? This is not possible ! " Kikyou cried, as she dropped her bow and arrows in surprise.

Inuyasha let out a low growl as the familiar voice rang through his sensitive ears. Where had he heard that voice from ? It was so beautiful and pure. So ...innocent.

Thick black hair was tossed over a slender shoulder as the figure drew another pure arrow at the growing demons. Her brown eyes burning with determination and hope, as her face was streaked with dried tears. She stepped up to the miko and narrowed her eyes at her, " Release him, Kikyou. "

Kikyou let out a desperate cry asshe pointed accusingly at the younger girl." KAGOME !? How can this be ! You are suppose to be .. " Kikyou screamed, her voice filled with frustration. Her plans, failed yet again.

Kagome's face twisted in anger as she gave Kikyou a satisfied smirk, " Crying at home like a pathetic slob ? Hah ! The Kagome you face today is not as stupid as you think. " Kagome took a deep breath, swallowing all the fear that gathered inside of her. " Inuyasha would never say he hated to protect me. He sworn to, and I know he'd do everything to do what he promised. I don't know why he said all this to me, but I am going to be stubborn and stand by Inuyasha. " Kagome narrowed her eyes at Kikyou, drawing the bow more. " I love him. "

Kikyou whipped her head up at Kagome, her eyes burning with hate and revenge, " You _love _him ? All those hard times you caused for him, you think he'd love you back ?! No ! He chooses to be with me ! And he will _die _with me ! No matter what you say girl, you are too late. He is in his beast form, unable to transform back anytime soon. Run while you can, or I will finish you off, with or without my demons. " Kikyou shouted, as she began to advance on the girl.

Kagome gave a fake laugh and glared harder at the woman in front of her. " Inuyasha would never want me to run. He would want me to stand here, to fight until every bit of my will is drained. Even if he doesn't, I will. He has taught me so much in life, to stand up for myself, not to always be the damsel in distress. I don't know why you are doing this Kikyou, but I know** I** won't stand up for it. " Kagome stepped closer to Kikyou, training her eyes on the still incarnation.

" Come any closer, Inuyasha will be squeezed to death. " Kikyou warned, her eyes to the ground. She tightened her fist, and the chains around Inuyasha tightened as well.

Inuyasha let out a shrill cry, but growled in anger right after. He didn't know who that familiar girl was, but he knew she was protecting him. Just as he has to protect her. Inuyasha tried to free himself, but only caused the chains to grow tighter.

" Inuyasha, stop moving ! " Kagome cried, as she turned to his demon form on the tree.

Inuyasha snapped at her, eyeing her suspiciously. " Shut up, girl. " his husky voice whispered angrily.

" What ? " Kagome's voice began to waver, the firmness in it a moment before gone.

" He doesn't want you Kagome, leave. " Kikyou said tonelessly, as her hand slowly went behind her back. Soon, the stupid girl will be killed.

Kagome continued to stare at Inuyasha with wide eyes as Kikyou continued to create a ball of power. Kagome will never stand the power of the dark miko magic. She will shrivel up and die, right in front of Inuyasha. After Inuyasha is destroyed.

" Bye. " Kikyou whispered as a huge ball of blue light was thrusted right at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he let out a long scream. Kagome gasped and rushed towards the light. But she knew it was too late. " Inuyasha ! No ! "

Inuyasha's ears twitched. The familiar girl's voice finally reached to his heart, pulling out the answer of who she was. " K-Kagome ? " he whispered, his voice still rough and demonic.

" Yes, Inuyasha ! Fight back ! Don't let the ball of fire .. " Kagome cut off, screaming as the ball reached Inuyasha's face. " NO ! "

" K-Kikyou ? " Inuyasha whispered as he squinted at the bright light inching to his face. He shut his red eyes automatically, " What .. the .. "

* * *

Suddenly, the light disappeared instantly. Inuyasha breathed heavily as he heard nothing but silence. Slowly, he opened his eyes, which were now amber. He was back to normal, but was everything else ? Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw Kagome with a released bow. Her eyes were wide with surprise and her lower lip was trembling.

" Oh my god .. " she choked out, as she dropped to the ground.

Inuyasha's gaze turned to the woman who tried to kill him, and he let out a anguished cry, " KIKYOU ! "

Kikyou stood there, her own emotionless eyes widened. An arrow was in her chest, and her own arrows had dropped to the ground. Slowly, she dropped to her knees, her face paling. Inuyasha felt the chains holding him began to lessen its steel grip. As he leapt from the tree, Inuyasha let out a scream, " Kikyou ! No ! "

Inuyasha rushed to Kikyou's side as she fell into his arms, her face pale and surprised. Kikyou let out a small breath and peered at Inuyasha with her sad, grey eyes slowly, " Goodbye, Inuyasha. "

" NO ! No more goodbyes ! " Inuyasha yelled as he shook Kikyou violently. " Kikyou !! "

" The hells have given me one last chance to destroy. I have failed, and I shall never be given the chance anymore. Take care of .. of .. Kagome, Inuyasha. See .. you in .. hell .. s-someday .. " Kikyou gave Inuyasha the first real genuine smileever since her revenge,before her eyes slowly fluttered, _closed_.

" KIKYOU ! "

* * *

Kikyou's clay body began to decay once again. And for once, for sure, the last time. The thought rumbled through Inuyasha's mind, and he let out a silent cry. He had lost her .. again. No matter how cruel Kikyou had been, Inuyasha had loved her. This time, he wouldn't be seeing her anymore. As he grasped the last chunk of clay that would melt into the ground, Inuyasha closed his eyes. _Rest in peace, my lovely Kikyou._

As the final piece of clay disappeared from his grasp, Inuyasha stood up. He walked forward, and the pains of the beating from Kikyou suddenlycaught up to him.He ignored them and walked on. He brushed past Kagome, who stood, trembling on her spot.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped, inches away from Kagome's shaking body. " I'm sorry. "

Without saying anymore, Inuyasha walked on,his heart feeling so empty.He felt so lonely, he hated the feeling. _Kikyou's__ gone for good. For good .._

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his shoulder protectively. Inuyasha peered from under his bangs at the hand. It lead to Kagome's body and she had stopped shaking. She whipped around to face him, with tears in her eyes. " I .. am so .. s-s-sorry, Inuyasha. Forgive me .. " Kagome flew into Inuyasha's arms before he could walk away.

Kagome continued to sob in Inuyasha's arms as he wrapped them around Kagome himself. They embraced each other for what seemed like hours, before Kagome pulled away. " You can hurt me, if you wish, Inuyasha. Or do you want me to leave.. c-cause I will if you really want me to .." Kagome whispered, her body paining with guilt and anger only at herself.

Silence followed, as Kagome bit her lip. _He's going to send you home, Kagome. I should leave before I make it any harder. Goodbye Inuyasha .._

Kagome let out a surprised cry as she felt arms suddenly wrap around her. Silver white hair blurred her vision and she let it.

" Kagome, I never meant to hurt you. I am so sorry. " Inuyasha whispered, as he buried his head inside her hair.

" Inuyasha, you were protecting me. I .. killed Kikyou, " Kagome bit her lip as she watched Inuyasha's eyes cloud over, " I'm sorry. " Kagome quickly rushed out of Inuyasha's arms and backed away. "I'll leave now."

Kagome turned around to run when a hand grabbed her shoulder. " I-Inuyasha ? "

The half-demon shook his head, which made the confusion rumbling in Kagome's heart increase. " Kagome, don't you see ? Kikyou was the one causing all this pain. All along, I was so blind, " Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms again and spoke in a soft whisper, " I could not see how much you hurt for me, physically andemotionally. I was a stubborn jerk who did nothing but hurt you and think of nobody but myself, Kagome. What you did, to Kikyou, saved my life. You should have no intention so say you're sorry, because I am the one who should. Kagome, I care for you, you must know that. " Inuyasha pulled Kagome away and looked into her brown eyes, filled with hope and kindness. " I .. love you. "

" Oh, Inuyasha. " Kagome gasped, as happy tears burst through her eyes. She buried her face in Inuyasha's chest,andhis arms wrapped tightly around her. " I will let nothing happen to you. Even if it means giving up my life. I love you."

For a moment, nothing filled their heart but each other. Inuyasha's heart no longer felt for Kikyou, but the girl in his arms. He could see so clear now, and he thanked the gods for it. He thanked the gods for Kagome. _His_ Kagome.

Together, hand in hand, they walked towards the sun setting behind the towering mountains. Their love was finally exposed to each other and now they can move on to a new life. New life .. _together_

* * *

**A/N :** I'm gonna start a new one soon. I might call it **The Love That is Lost **or something. Review ! Thanks for reading


End file.
